


Pretty Stranger

by naomi24



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Lu Han, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Plushies, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, breadcrumbs analogy, hints and clues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say he’s lucky, to have his string move at fourteen years old. Baekhyun doesn’t feel that way, not when he’s still searching for him at eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **kyouhaba** for betaing until the last moment. You were patient with my procrastination and I'm grateful for that.
> 
> Thank you to **mag_sushi** for holding my hand throughout the story and nagging me practically daily to write. Also for her dramatic yet encouraging reactions to every part of the story.
> 
> Lastly, thank you to the **exordium mods** for giving me an extension, when I should have been better at managing my time. Thank you for organizing and making this fic fest a success.
> 
> This story had multiple drafts from modern royalty/soulmates AU to ending up being a simple soulmate story. There's still a love/hate feeling with this story, mostly because I'm always criticizing my own work, but I think it works out well in the end. I like how the story progressed, and the random OTP indulgent, so I hope you guys will like it too.

 

 

**_New York, year 2000_ **

 

Baekhyun met him for the first time when he was eight. He was a curious child, always running off once he saw something unique attracting his eye. So he forgot the stern warnings from earlier in the morning and walked away, heading towards the opposite store.

It was merely a bookstore, nothing special to the ordinary eye. In fact, his brothers would say it was a boring spot to go to and they would try to show him a better place to explore. Except, Baekhyun liked books, especially ones with interesting covers. As he grew, he learned that he loved mystery novels the most. It intrigued him how someone could connect all of the little hints and figure out the killer. He just couldn't stop reading once he started a good mystery.

Today wasn’t any different. There was a book that caught his eye the moment he entered the store. Despite the author's unnecessarily large font, he noticed the book’s cover art — an image of a teddy bear laying on some pavement bricks. He began to wonder what the story was about, so he reached out to grab the book.

A longer arm bypassed his own and Baekhyun froze in his spot as he watched a stranger, a teenage boy, grabbing the same book. He stared at the elder’s complexion, and chubby cheeks, mesmerized that someone could look so young despite their maturity. He hadn’t realize that he had been staring for too long until the elder noticed his eyes and to his surprise, the stranger smiled.

“Do I have something on my face?” The elder asked teasingly and Baekhyun is still too stunned to reply.

Luckily, the elder didn't want a reply and simply continued talking.

“My friend told me this book is _amazing_. I just hope I have enough to buy it.”

He watched closely as the stranger took out coins from his pocket, and caught sight of a receipt that was embedded in between. He didn't know how much the book would cost, but it seemed the stranger had enough coins as he smiled at the end.

“Hyung, let's go!” A random voice yelled. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and was surprised that there was no trace of that voice. The bookstore remained as empty as before.

He didn't even notice that the elder had already left his side until he returned his attention back to his surroundings. He's disappointed. He didn’t understand _why_ he felt so differently after meeting that stranger. He started wishing that their encounter wasn’t so stiff, if only he was able to reply back like a normal person.

Nevertheless, he forced himself to not worry about it. He was ready to leave the store, foregoing the intriguing book, when he noticed the forgotten receipt that belonged to the stranger. He stared at it momentarily, wondering if he should throw it out. After all, recycling _is_ beneficial to earth — as his younger brother would vehemently exclaim. Except, he couldn't _find_ a recycling bin nor a garbage bin near him. So he put it inside his pocket, unwittingly forgetting about it the moment his mom found him.

It wasn't until night time that he remembered the receipt as he took off his pants for bedtime. It remained folded as it was left before, and Baekhyun played with the edges, uncertain if he should unfold it. He wondered if it counted as a breach of privacy, but at the same time, he’s curious if it held any important information. It took him a minute to decide, and he soon find himself unfolding the piece of paper.

It was from a common store, 7-Eleven. The rest was typed in Hangul, and Baekhyun can’t read Hangul despite being of Korean descent. Besides that, there were no hints of the stranger’s name. He stared at it for a moment longer, wondering if this is _actually_ an ordinary receipt. Maybe it’s _meant_ to look ordinary until you decode the hidden messages! Maybe he should get his UV light and check if any invisible ink was used. Or _maybe_ the words on the receipt could be decoded as _Meet me in Central Park at 6pm tonight._

 _Or maybe you should stop becoming a mystery fanatic_ — his consciousness says, similar to what his older brother would tell him.

He entertained the idea of giving up his obsession, but ultimately decided that mystery is better than those silly kids’ shows. He stared at the receipt again before deciding to keep it, placing it in his sacred box, where his deepest secrets are hidden. That night, he dreamt of meeting the stranger again and he was able to reply like a normal person.

 

***

 

**_New York, 2007-2008_ **

 

Baekhyun is fifteen when his class learns the concept of soulmates. Society deems it a responsible act to commit to your soulmate, instead of stealing someone else’s. Most of his classmates agree, and they can’t wait to meet their soulmate. There are people who imagine a happy life, full of love and children, and Baekhyun is one of them.

However, there are also the few of those, including his friend Chanyeol, who reject the idea. Unfortunately, Baekhyun can’t understand _why_ they could think this way. Even as he listens to his friend’s point of view, he can’t see himself hating the concept. A soulmate means your _other half_ , someone who will cancel out your flaws and admire your strengths. Someone who will understand you emotionally, without needing to have known you for years. Baekhyun _craves_ those things, and he can’t open his mind to the possibility of wanting something else.

Despite his stubborn thinking, he doesn’t voice out his disagreement with Chanyeol. Instead, he nods and wonders if he’ll understand his friend’s thinking one day. So he wishes happiness for Chanyeol, whether it comes from his soulmate or someone else’s.

As he grows older, he learns the process of finding one’s soulmate. Every person is born with a red string looped around his or her right hand’s pinky. For now, the only person that can see it is himself. The red string will not point or move until Baekhyun’s soulmate reaches the age of twenty. At that point, Baekhyun will be able to see a vague direction of where his soulmate is at.

He can _try_ to find his soulmate and hope that his soulmate will believe his words, that they _are_ destined to be together. _Or_ he can wait for his twentieth birthday and hope that they’re both looking for each other by then, increasing the chances of meeting.

There are very few people whose string would move at a young age, and Baekhyun was one of them. His string moved when he was fourteen, and he didn’t notice it until he reached out to grab books from his locker. Initially, he thought it was something bad, like a rare disease, so he didn’t tell anyone in fear of being outcasted by his new friends. He didn’t realize it was a good thing until he overheard a few seniors from Hilton High, the high school next door, talk about their red strings. He was shocked to hear that _everyone_ wanted their string to move, otherwise they fear that they’re mateless.

Ever since then, he started to admit to his friends that his string has moved. Some are skeptical about it, but most are jealous of him. He just ignores their prejudice and focuses on one thing — that his soulmate is six years older than him. He doesn’t know how to feel about that yet.

 

_“Do you think he’s a senior at Hilton High?” his best friend, Jongdae, asks him._

_“I don’t know. I haven’t checked,” Baekhyun admits to him._

_“What if it’s that hot guy in the swim team?” his friend’s eyebrows wiggle for effect._

_Baekhyun scrunches his nose in disgust. He’s not into guys who shave their armpits for the sake of sports._

_“Why does it bother you so much? Think of it like hairless pubes, it’s supposed to be a good thing!” his friend complains._

_“I just prefer my soulmate to not wax_ every _hair on his body. You can keep your hairless kink to yourself,” the elder rolls his eyes._

 _“I agree with you, it’s just weird,” Chanyeol suddenly says, showing up beside Baekhyun. “Anyway, I heard that the seniors from Hilton High found out about your string. Some of them are_ purposely _going near you after school to gauge your reactions, in case your string points to them.”_

_“Didn’t ask for your opinion, freak.” Jongdae slants his eyes towards the tall classmate._

_Though all three of them have similar personalities, Jongdae and Chanyeol never got along due to conflicting opinions. The biggest conflict is how Chanyeol has immediately rejected his soulmate despite never meeting the person. Meanwhile, Jongdae can’t wait to have multiple babies with his soulmate._

_Baekhyun glares at his best friend for his rudeness before replying to Chanyeol._

_“I know. Even that weird guy, the one with the horrible fashion — “_

_“Kris?”_

_“Yep. He came up to me at the bus stop and stood in front of me for like five minutes. He just stared at me even when I asked what he wanted. I had to tell him repeatedly that he was definitely_ not _my soulmate.”_

 _“I don’t understand how your brother even likes him. Was he_ dropped _too much as a child?” Jongdae complains as usual._

_“He’s not a bad person despite his fashion taste. I heard he goes to the animal shelter every weekend and helps out by bringing food or playing with the puppies,” Chanyeol defends Kris._

_“_ Of course _, only weirdos like him,” Jongdae concludes._

 _“_ Let’s _not argue about that,” Baekhyun tells them nervously. He’s too tired to become a mediator so early in the morning._

 

Recalling that memory gives him a nostalgic feeling since it was only two years ago. Now, at age sixteen in Hilton High, Baekhyun has grown better at ignoring his friends’ bickerings and he still hasn’t found the identity of his soulmate.

Now, there are only ten students in his year that have had their string move. They start to form their own club, telling the others that they’re more special than everyone else. Baekhyun was invited and ultimately asked to be the leader because he was the first to have his string move. In the end, he rejected it because he was an treated like an outcast in the past, and he refuses to make others an outcast too. So now he’s as ‘low’ as the rest of his classmates.

It gets better by junior year when Baekhyun learns that Jongdae’s red string has moved. The news spreads quickly, but Jongdae is still too shocked to have a proper reaction.

“Get that big cock!” Someone shouts from the other end of the hallway as some classmates tease Jongdae for fun.

Baekhyun doesn’t find it _that_ funny, especially when he knows that Jongdae has always imagined his soulmate to be a romantic soul.

“Ignore that asshole,” he starts to say. “How are you feeling? Is it weird to see it move all the time?”

He stares at his friend’s blank expression, hoping that Jongdae will reply soon. He sighs in relief when his friend finally acknowledges his presence.

“I guess it’s still weird. Does your heart always beat this fast whenever you stare at it?”

“I think it’s different for everyone. I just feel happy whenever I look at it. I imagine that he’s doing well, and that he’s enjoying life.”

“I hope mine is too,” Jongdae immediately agrees, wanting to appear selfless. “I want him to be happy even before we meet.”

Baekhyun smiles at his friend and grabs his hand, squeezing it tight for support.

“Um,” a new voice interrupts them and they look up to see Chanyeol looking down at them.

Jongdae scowls as usual, but Baekhyun always greets his friend with a smile.

“I heard the news, congratulations,” Chanyeol tells Jongdae with unsure smile.

It takes a sharp nudge against Jongdae’s ribs and a stern look before Jongdae accepts his words kindly.

“I guess you’re the last one to get it,” Baekhyun teases.

“I doubt he even cares,” Jongdae mutters.

“I _do_ care! I just don’t know how I’d feel when the day comes,” Chanyeol admits. “I mean, I still think it’s stupid, but I guess I’d be curious one day on finding out who it is.”

“That’s fine. I think it’s normal to like other people while wondering who is at the other end. I mean, we _all_ had crushes in the past.”

Jongdae scoffs at Baekhyun’s words.

“Yours was more like an obsession. Who else would plaster Minho hyung’s pictures all over his locker’s wall?” he slants his eyes towards Baekhyun.

“My taste has always been flawless!”

“I bet he shaves his underarms,” Jongdae teases.

“He’s perfect! Shut up!” Baekhyun immediately stands up, refusing to hear his friend’s blatant lies.

“You can’t deny the rumors!”Jongdae shouts at Baekhyun’s retreating back.

“Huh, even _I_ heard that,” Chanyeol mutters.

“See! Even Chanyeol heard it! Your perfect guy is a fake!” Jongdae shouts for the last time as Baekhyun walks away from them faster.

He’s willing to live in his fantasy for as long as he can.

 

***

 

**_New York, March 2009_ **

 

Baekhyun meets his soulmate again on a cold night inside a pub near downtown. He manages to enter the pub with a false identity and tricks the bartender into serving him alcohol. He was too drunk at the time to actually remember his soulmate’s face, let alone that it _was_ his soulmate. He only remembers that the string in his pinky was going wild, and he could feel the string tugging him to go to a specific direction. He follows the string’s intuition, thinking it’s all hallucination, until he accidently bumped against someone.

“Whoa, why is the room spinning?” are Baekhyun’s first words to his soulmate.

If he was sober enough, he would have noticed that his soulmate is keeping him upright and his kind smile would have given him butterflies.

“I think you should sit down,” the elder guides him to an empty stool.

“I think you should buy me a drink,” Baekhyun replies with a failed wink as his right eye seem to be twitching in effect.

The elder laughs, a tone that causes his body to shiver in delight. The younger whimpers as he grabs the elder’s pretty arms, which is shockingly firm. He pulls the elder closer, not noticing the surprised expression, and leans into the warmth, smelling the musky cologne. He wraps his arms around the waist, liking how he fits perfectly against the stranger. But most of all, he likes how the stranger’s warmth has immediately spread over his body, keeping him safe from cold winds.

“It’s not fair. You smell really good,” the younger whines, rubbing his face against the elder’s chest. He looks upward and squints at the stranger’s face. “And you’re really hot,” he continues on, unashamed of his words.

“Am I?” The elder asks teasingly, eyebrow raised. “I guess I’m not as ugly as I thought.”

“You’re _very_ pretty,” the younger mumbles, raising his hands so he can touch that perfect face. He ends up rubbing his fingers all over the stranger’s face. “How did you get so pretty?”

“Good genes?”

“Lucky,” the younger whines. “I want your genes.” The younger’s hands fall to firm arms again. He shamelessly gropes them before leaning against the elder’s chest again. “Will you carry me home?”

The elder chuckles in that pleasing tone and Baekhyun suddenly finds himself wanting to rub his body against the stranger.

“It depends on how far you live.”

“Here!” Baekhyun reaches for his phone on his back pocket. He shows the back of his phone, where his address has been taped. “My address.”

The elder looks at the address momentarily before smiling.

“I guess I’m carrying you home,” he finally says in amused tone.

Baekhyun raises his arms expectantly and the elder complies, scooping his legs with one arm while the other supports Baekhyun’s back. The younger buries his face into the elder’s neck, intent on sleeping as he gets his ride.

“Hyung, who’s that?” Baekhyun vaguely hears as he’s being carried out.

“Just a drunk friend. I’ll be back later.”

Baekhyun doesn’t remember what happens after that. He only remembers that his foot gets smacked against a doorway what seems like hours later, and he sees Jongdae’s ugly face staring at him closely. He groans in dismay, swatting the offensive face away.

“What’s going on?” he mumbles sleepily.

“You’re an idiot, Byun Baekhyun!” Jongdae purposely shouts, causing Baekhyun to whine at the loud noise.

He barely notices the chuckling vibrations from the warm object that’s been carrying him around this whole time.

“Where should I put him?” the warm object asks.

“Just drop him there,” his evil friend says.

“Dae,” the warm object warns.

Baekhyun briefly wonders why the warm object can give nicknames to his best friend, but he’s not allowed to call him Daelicious in front of cute guys.

“But hyung, he _does_ sleep on the floor! He doesn’t like beds,” his friend lies, and Baekhyun can only deny by making gurgling sounds.

The warm object seems to notice his attempt and gives his friend an unhappy glare.

“Fine,” Jongdae finally relents and points to a room.

Baekhyun can finally relax and his mind starts to drift into dreamland. He doesn’t notice the cold sheets or Jongdae’s fingers flicking his forehead by the time the warm object puts him to bed. He’s still dreaming of that pretty stranger with the kind smile and strong arms.

He wakes up to a blinding headache the next day, and Jongdae is there to make it worse. They’ve been living together since last summer when Jongdae’s parents moved back to South Korea. Baekhyun’s parents didn’t mind as long as Baekhyun kept his grades up, and stayed out of trouble. So far, it’s been a blessed paradise, full of ramen noodle cups and unhygienic habits.

“I can’t believe you made my cousin carry you for 5 blocks straight! You’re such a nuisance!”

Baekhyun simply groans in reply. He grabs a stray pillow from the side and struggles to place it over his head. It doesn’t help him feel better or make the volume become less shrill, so he’s contemplating on burrowing his face. Maybe the lack of oxygen will make him go back to sleep.

“You’re lucky he’s a nice guy. Anyone else would have dropped your fat ass by the second block.”

“My ass is pretty,” the elder immediately objects. He doesn’t even know _why_ he replied. It’s just _way_ too early for normal conversations.

The blinking 11:30 AM on his digital clock disagrees.

“Anyway, drink your stupid aspirin and get up! You’re meeting your parents at 1, remember?” His friend says before cackling as he leaves.

Baekhyun sighs happily at the peaceful quietness and thanks every deity that his friend isn’t as insufferable as usual. He drifts off to sleep again, and forgets to set his alarm.

Luckily, he manages to arrive at the restaurant by 1:30, even though he doesn’t really remember how he managed to wake up. He vaguely recalls falling down twice as he runs to the restaurant, and embarrassingly mistaking a mannequin as a real person, but overall he can blame it all on his hangover. Unfortunately, his parents don’t look too happy to see him disheveled, so lunch was a painful event.

Despite that rough beginning, he manages to go leave the restaurant without much nagging and lectures. He’s happy to go home, and maybe kill his best friend with the rat poison he found under the sink.

“Hey buttface, I made you ramen.” ~~Jongdae~~ camel face waves the cooked noodle cup in his view.

Baekhyun stumbles through the front door, and almost trips as he hurriedly take the noodle cup away from camel face. He sniffs the hot air and sighs pleasantly as he recognizes the familiar shrimp smell. It’s the _best_ flavor in his opinion, and he can’t deal with people like camel face, who’d tell him that pork is better. He supposes his best friend can live another day since the shrimp ramen cup outranks the grudge he was holding.

He lifts up the lid cover and his heart drops when he sees how soggy the noodles are. The broth has already seeped into the noodles and he feels like crying.

Camel face laughs at his expression before clutching his stomach, as if the situation warrants him to laugh so heavily. Surprisingly, his friend takes notice of his sullen expression and immediately walks over to him and pats his back. As if the gesture will give consolation for ruining his favorite ramen noodle cup.

Baekhyun glares at him deathly in response, ignoring the fact that his friends have told him that he looks like a kicked puppy instead.

“You’re too sensitive, Byun.”

“Fuck you!”

He walks away with the noodle cup in his hands, ignoring his friend’s unhappy pout. He still eats it in the end, because the flavor is still there and he's not one to throw out his favorite food.

As he slurps a forkful of noodles while walking to his room, he notices how his desk is suddenly tidy, as if someone decided to clean _only_ the desk and nothing else. He walks towards it, wondering if anything is missing, but instead, he notices a piece of paper with neat writing.

He picks it up with his right hand and reads the writing.

 

_Feel better. Don't forget to drink a lot of water._

_Your pretty stranger_

 

Baekhyun blushes at the word _pretty stranger_ and traces the writing with his finger in affection. He can't remember what happened last night in details, but he does vaguely remember a guy who helped him home and smells like cardamom. He also remembers behaving embarrassingly and wonders why this _pretty_ stranger is so nice to him even after everything.

As he giggles and imagines meeting his pretty stranger again, he can't help but notice how his string feels warm around his pinky. The sensation is pleasant, like a warm bath on a cold day. He wonders what his soulmate is doing that's causing him to feel this.

He places the paper back onto his desk and starts to walk away. Except, he notices how his string is no longer warm. He frowns, missing it already, and wishes to feel it again.

In the end, he shrugs it off, remembering that he needed to get his box. He walks over to his bed and bends down, reaching forward to take out his sacred box. He doesn't know why he has a fascination with keeping things, but he can't seem to let go of any of the things that have meaning. So he brings his sacred box to his desk, and picks up the piece of paper.

He was about to put it inside the box, his hand hovering in the air, when he feels it again, the warming sensation. He wonders for a moment, then decides to confirm his suspicions. He places the paper into the box and soon enough, the warming sensation disappears.

 _Huh_ — his mind starts to connect the dots.

He touches the paper again, this time with only one finger. As predicted, he can feel a bit of the warmth.

 _It seems I was right. It's the paper causing it, not the string_ — he surmises.

He still doesn't understand why it’s happening or why _this_ specific paper unlike the rest. He supposes he can Google it, maybe there are answers on the internet.

For now, he places the paper back into the box and returns the box to its hiding place. He makes a mental reminder to research about it later.

 

***

 

**_New York, August 10 2010_ **

 

**_Fate Knows No Distance_ **

 

_Destiny has never been predictable, and Hakyeon Cha can attest to that. What was supposed to be an amiable award show, quickly became a melodrama as multi-national popstar, Leo, pulled Hakyeon into a heated kiss, in front of paparazzi and Hakyeon’s now-former girlfriend. Leo soon explained his actions as he pointed to his red thread and announces his growing love for Hakyeon. Fans were heartbroken when they saw no reluctance from Hakyeon’s side as the actor doesn’t deny Leo’s words._

_According to multiple sources, both sides had never met before this event. Leo would jet off to a different country almost every night, while Hakyeon has a demanding schedule with multiple CFs under his belt. Despite all that, Leo was willing to cancel a previous engagement just so he could finally meet his soulmate, at an award show that was far too inferior for his worth._

_Close sources have commented that Leo had spent long hours trying to figure out the identity of his soulmate. Ever since Hakyeon’s twentieth birthday, Leo had encountered the typical telltale signs; a hyper string, butterflies in the stomach, and a warm sensation whenever he touched something that belonged to his soulmate. He finally figured it out on a rare chance of seeing Hakyeon’s SPAO advertisement while flipping through a magazine on the plane._

“What are you reading?” Baekhyun leans over Jongdae’s shoulder, practically draping himself over the younger. They’re both so used to not having any personal space between them. Odor is only an issue if one hasn't showered in three days.

They're hanging out in the nearby coffee shop, full of young people and unemployed adults. Most are preoccupied with their phones, but some are making conversation, attempting to look social in public.

Their table is packed with Baekhyun’s books and Jongdae’s laptop. Baekhyun has been practising his Korean these days as he goes over a Korean comprehension book, and Jongdae is simply wasting time until they can finally eat dinner. They’ll be enrolled in Seoul University soon, and their flights are set in a few days. They’ve been enjoying their last few days in New York.

“It’s like a fairytale,” Jongdae sighs wistfully and hands over the paper to the elder. “Can you imagine your soulmate declaring his love for you publicly, without caring what the world would think?”

“Yes, it’s horrifying. Only die-hard romantics would love that,” Baekhyun shivers in thought. He's still curious about the article though, so his eyes start to scan the story.

Jongdae scoffs at his words. He thinks Baekhyun is a closet romantic, imagining love proposals on a daily basis. He refuses to entertain the idea that Baekhyun will one day become like Chanyeol, bitter and judgemental on love.

“Well, I, for one, can't wait for when my soulmate starts doing that, preferably a marriage proposal at N Seoul Tower” the younger says dreamily.

Baekhyun scrunches his nose in distaste.

“Really? Could you get any less original?”

“It’s eternal love!! How can you question the 'padlocks of love’, a way for anyone to bind their love despite language or culture barriers?”

“It's _lame_. You know what's romantic? A stroll through Seokchon Lake during cherry blossoms\ season, or ice skating in the rink at Hyatt Regency while watching the sunset over the cliff. _Those_ should be on your _love_ list, not the overhyped Namsan tower!” Baekhyun says exasperatedly, his tone rising towards the end.

It's normal for them to forget that they're arguing in public, let alone caring what strangers may think of them.

“Well, I don't know about them,” a random girl interrupts their conversation, gesturing to the crowd as 'them’. “But I would love to see the cherry blossoms with you.”

She smiles prettily at Baekhyun before settling her bag on their table, ignoring the fact that there’s no space at all.

Baekhyun stares at her questioningly, and then back to Jongdae, who looks annoyed at the interruption. He shrugs at his friend’s _Who the hell is she?_ Expression.

True to his nature, Jongdae moves the girl to the side with enough force to make her stumble. As a result, some of her stuff spills out on the table, and Baekhyun ends up helping her put it back onto her bag grudgingly. Otherwise, she may try to steal something of his, as he thinks this girl may have personal space issues.

“And how is a stroll —” Jongdae tries to continue.

“Oppa~ won't you accompany me?” the girl interrupts them again. Jongdae looks ready to stab her with a nearby fork.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes before trying to turn the girl down.

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m sure you’ll find someone that is willing to accompany you -- like that guy,” he says before pointing to a random guy who seems enamoured by her.

The random guy looks _so_ hopeful for a minute until she gives him a detested glare.

“No,” she says with too much disgust. She turns back to Baekhyun with some kind of pouting expression.

“I’m gay,” Baekhyun tries again. “Like, I love dicks.”

The crowd disperses in disgust, no longer wanting to hear their conversation.

“Maybe I can help you change your mind,” she says with misguided hope.

Jongdae groans loudly and walks away in frustration. Maybe another cup of iced cappuccino will soothe his anger.

“I doubt it.”

“But have you ever _tried_ pegging?,” she argues. “I bet I can be as good as any of them.”

“Like you can manhandle me,” he snorts.

“Hey! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm not manly.”

Baekhyun is tempted to laugh, but she looked so serious when saying it.

“You’re _a_ girl. Why would you _want_ to be manly?”

She flicks her head to the side and her bangs move also.The random boy, the one that Baekhyun pointed to just now, almost fainted when he saw the hair flick, but Baekhyun is immune to girls’ power.

“Because I have the grace of femininity and the power of a real man.”

“How old are you?” Jongdae asks when he returns.

The girl slants her eyes towards him before huffing. She looks away and stares at Baekhyun instead.

“What was that?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “I'm being serious. Are you fifteen and secretly wish to be a tomboy?”

“No,” she replies with an annoyed tone. “This is what any modernized woman wants these days. To stay feminine while exerting a powerful presence.”

“More like excreting bullshit,” Jongdae mutters under his breath and Baekhyun playfully nudge him to stay 'nice’.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Baekhyun says to the girl, “while our conversation has been interesting, my answer remains ‘ _No’_. I hope you _do_ find someone who'll appreciate your beauty and manliness.”

The girl pouts momentarily before shrugging.

“Okay!”

She skips to the order area and the boys watch her in amusement.

“Women be crazy bitches,” Jongdae notes. “Aren't you glad we chose the sexy males?”

Baekhyun scoffs at his words.

“What if _your_ soulmate is a girl? Remember what happened to Minho hyung?”

“Then _we're_ marrying each other instead. I'll _gladly_ send her ass to Yura noona.”

Baekhyun's face twists in discomfort as he remembers Yura noona’s fascination with molesting innocent girls. The worse part is imagining being married to Jongdae and his chronic habit of backwash. He shudders at the thought of tasting a drink mixed with Jongdae’s saliva.

“Gross. I'd rather marry _your_ soulmate.”

“It's not like _you'll_ be the one sticking it in — your soulmate will be doing _all_ the work. So what if our kids are half siblings?”

Baekhyun gapes at him in disbelief.

“I don't even know what to say to that. I don't even know _why_ we remain best friends to this day.”

“You'd miss me.” Jongdae blows a kiss at Baekhyun’s bewildered expression before sipping his iced cappuccino.

Fortunately, they never do argue long. The topic suddenly changes to why Jongdae’s iced cappuccino is more water than coffee. It’s not long before Jongin arrives at their table.

“Sorry, traffic was crazy,” Jongin tells them when he joins them within the hour.

Baekhyun side eyes his brother’s lie. He _knows_ there was no traffic because it's not even rush hour.

Jongin is approaching the age of fourteen, where he’s rebellious and testing his family’s patience. Lately, he’s been coming late to family events, and Baekhyun doesn’t have the patience to deal with brats — living with Jongdae is enough for his blood pressure. He’ll just have pray that his little brother will become a responsible adult. After all, he and his older brother, Junmyeon, ended up fine, what could possibly go wrong with Jongin?

Well, _that_ kind of question deserves a twisted answer as destiny plans a wicked path for Jongin.

“I don't even know why I bother asking you to come,” Baekhyun finally greets his brother in annoyance.

“Hyung, don't be mad,” Jongin immediately whines and tugs Baekhyun’s arm sleeve. “I swear traffic was bad.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes at the younger’s bad attempts at lying.

“When I'm gone for university, you'll _miss_ me treating you out for chicken,” he tells the younger in a condescending tone.

“I know, hyung.” Jongin doesn't let go of his brother's arm as Baekhyun and Jongdae stand up from their seats.

They're almost ready to leave, bags carried over their back, but Baekhyun decides to walk over to the garbage can, throwing out used napkins.

The girl notices their departure and skips over to Baekhyun, making Jongdae groan in annoyance again.

“If you ever change your mind,” the girl winks at Baekhyun as she hands him her card.

It's a handmade card in pink and written in ink. The card seems ironic for someone who claims to be manly too.

 

_Lu Han_

_Feminine, Yet Manly_

_+1 212 555 5001_

 

Baekhyun doesn't know how to react properly so he nods like a nice person.

“Who is she, hyung?” Jongin whispers as he stares at the card. He squints to read the small writing that states her phone number.

Baekhyun jerks away from his brother. He needs to make sure that Jongin doesn’t get corrupted yet. He rips the card and shoves it into the garbage can.

Unfortunately, Lu Han notices Baekhyun’s negative reaction and decides to give Jongin one out of spite.

“If you ever want to have fun,” Lu Han tells him while sending him a special wink.

Baekhyun immediately takes the card out of from Jongin’s hand and rips it in pieces, too. He glares at Lu Han in anger before nudging Jongin to head towards the door.

“Stay away from my brother.”

Though the threat seems scary to regular people, Lu Han doesn’t notice the gravity of the situation.

“Are you sure? I can teach him _many_ things,” she smirks at him.

Baekhyun doesn’t give her a reply as he pushes his brother with more force towards the door. Luckily, Jongdae takes the cue as he helps drag Jongin out of the coffee shop.

“What does that mean?” Jongin asks a little too loudly, and Jongdae tells him to shut up and keep moving.

Baekhyun follows them out of the door, ignoring Lu Han’s questioning looks. In his rush, he doesn't notice how he picked up an extra book, or that the book feels warm in his palm.

 

***

 

**_Seoul, August 25 2010_ **

 

종현의 재산

110-420 서울특벌시 종로구 관수동

 

This was written inside the book Baekhyun ~~stole from~~ found in the coffee shop. He doesn't understand the Hangul characters yet, despite having Korean parents, so it was a blessing that his parents were able to translate it before he left for South Korea.

 

_Property of Jonghyun_

_110-420 Seoul Teukbyeolshi Jongro-gu Gwansu-dong_

 

The name _Jonghyun_ has been silently repeated on Baekhyun’s mind ever since he found out that the book belonged to his soulmate. The first hint was the warm feeling that he'd feel whenever he touches the book. Wikipedia explained that anything belonging to your soulmate will bring you indescribable happiness.

Though happiness is not the word he'd use, he'd rather use ‘ecstatic’ or 'can happily die’ as adjectives instead. So, yes, Baekhyun has been dying a little bit more everyday as he looks forward to the day he’ll meet his soulmate, which happens to be today.

He's been studying the way to Jonghyun’s house ever since a few weeks ago. He knows there's no chance of messing this up, everything's been planned perfectly. He even made sure that Jongdae won't be coming with him, despite the younger’s continuous begging and pouting.

He goes to Hoegi station and takes the number one train. The entire ride doesn't take long, under twenty minutes, but it feels fast as his anxiety starts to build up. He doesn't understand _why_ his anxiety is showing up now, rather than before. Perhaps it's because he's suddenly realizing the big risk he's taking, instead of waiting for his twentieth birthday. He worries that the risk may be too high, that his soulmate will immediately reject him rather than listen to him. He wouldn't have blamed Jonghyun, he'd have done the same thing since they're 6 years apart. Still, he silently hopes that Jonghyun is a romantic and that he won't suffer his first heartbreak.

Jonghyun's house is small like many korean houses, with only two floors. Yet Baekhyun finds it charming, and his heart warms at the thought of growing old with Jonghyun in a house similar to this.

He's hopeful as he takes the first step towards the house. He takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

He waits impatiently as he watches a shadow approach the door. He holds his breath as the moment slows down for him.

The man in front of him is not what he expects for a soulmate. He's lanky, has stylish clothes that were chosen hours ahead, and his red hair is parted in the middle. He's scratching his head as he greets Baekhyun with a questioning stare.

“Hello?”

“Um, hi,” Baekhyun stutters before bowing quickly. “I'm looking for Jonghyun hyung?”

“Who?”

“Jonghyun hyung,” he repeats.

“I’m sorry. I think you have the wrong house.” The red-haired stranger begins to close the door and Baekhyun panics at the thought of losing his chance.

He immediately grabs the door, nearly endangering his dainty fingers.

“Wait, please, let me just show you something,” he tells the red-haired fellow.

He doesn’t dare to look up, scared of seeing anger or annoyance in the stranger’s eyes. Instead, he drops his bag to the floor, tries to open his bag with one hand and manages to take out the book. He’s relieved once he notices that the stranger is letting go of the door. He takes the opportunity to use both of his hands to open the book. He opens the cover page, and holds the book open. He tilts the book a little, so the stranger may see the Hangul writing on the first page.

While he waits for a reaction or a response, he begins to hope that he went to the right house. He just realized how he didn't even check the house number. He has the urge to smack himself for his blatant stupidity.

The stranger reads the writing with an intense expression before humming under his breath. Baekhyun holds his breath as he waits for the stranger to say something.

“Ah, Jonghyun hyung. Yes, he did live around here, not anymore though. I'm not sure why someone would put this address though,” the stranger says before going silent. He hands the book back to Baekhyun.

There's a look of contemplation on the stranger's face that Baekhyun can easily recognize. He begins to worry that the stranger may close the door on his face again so he decides to take some more risk.

“Oh, then, may I have his address? I was hoping to return this book to him in person.”

The stranger gives him a funny look, as if the question is impolite. Baekhyun begins to wonder why there’s so much hesitation on the stranger’s side.

“Why not just leave it to me and I'll give it to him?” the red-haired person finally replies.

“No!” Baekhyun replies too quickly, and he notices the sudden change of expression in the stranger’s face. “I mean, it was already my fault for taking the wrong book. I would like to apologize to him in person and make sure the book gets back to him.”

The stranger hums again and he takes his time contemplating. After a minute, he finally replies to Baekhyun.

“Well, Jonghyun is a private person so I wouldn’t feel comfortable giving away his address. Besides, I don’t even know you, neither does he.”

Frustration begins to build up and Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he realizes that he should have done this through another approach. He should have been truthful and told him the truth.

“You’re right, I don’t know him yet. But I _do_ know that this book belonged to him and that he’s _my_ soulmate. So I think I _deserve_ the right to know where he is.”

There’s a shock expression on the stranger’s face before it slowly turns into anger.

“Is this a joke to you?” the stranger almost yells at him. “He’s not _yours_. He’s not fated to you. _His_ string connects to _mine_ ; he’s _my_ soulmate. Whatever delusion you have, let it go.”

The truth is bitterly strong and Baekhyun doesn’t understand why the words hurts his heart more than it should. Especially when things are not making sense to him. How can they have the _same_ soulmate?

“B...but how is that possible? This book _proved_ that he’s my soulmate,” Baekhyun starts to mutter. “Three souls being intertwined isn’t possible.”

The stranger scoffs at his words.

“How can a book prove anything? How does that writing prove that he’s yours?” he mocks.

“It’s warm,” Baekhyun says before he looks up at the stranger’s eyes. “I can feel his happiness and strength whenever I hold this. I know it sounds weird, but they say it’s normal if he has owned this for years. Doesn’t that prove something?”

Something flickers in the stranger’s eyes and his expression softens. Baekhyun looks at him questioningly when the stranger starts to laugh, as if the latter is relieved about something.

“You’re right, it _does_ prove that your soulmate owned that,” he starts to say. “But he’s _not_ Jonghyun, otherwise I’d feel his energy too.”

Baekhyun’s world seems to stop for a moment as he absorbs that information. He doesn’t realize that he spaced out until he feels the stranger’s hand on his arm. The stranger’s eyebrows furrow as he takes in Baekhyun’s expression.

“Hey, why don’t you come in?”

Baekhyun nods in his trance and he follows the stranger into the house. It’s then that he notices his expression on a nearby mirror, shocked and sad. It’s no wonder that the stranger feels bad for him.

The house is as he imagined it’d be earlier, cozy and homey. It’s a place he’d see himself wanting to live at with his soulmate when he’s older. Now, that dream seems so much farther away.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Baekhyun starts to say as he takes off his shoes. “I probably offended you when I said he was my soulmate. I should have been more careful.”

It was a well-known taboo to claim ownership over someone else’s soulmate.

“Don’t be. I’m sorry, too. I was a little too harsh to you,” the stranger says before taking a seat. “I guess I’m _very_ possessive of Jonghyun. So many people wish to be his, but destiny made him mine.”

Baekhyun nods as he sits despite being confused. Luckily, the stranger is better at reading his expressions so he takes out his phone, and shows him the screen.

“This is Jonghyun,” the stranger says.

Baekhyun gapes at the couple picture, immediately recognizing Jonghyun as a popular artist under Zhang Studios nicknamed as Bling Bling.

The stranger laughs at his reaction before putting his phone away.

“I was right. I was thinking that you didn’t even _know_ what Jonghyun looked like. Looks like you really came here on a whim.”

Baekhyun blushed under the stranger’s words.

“I really thought I’d meet my soulmate today. I didn’t even think of the possibility of being mistaken,” the younger admits. “But I understand what you mean. I’d be possessive of him _too_. It must be hard for you.”

“I was his childhood friend, so I suppose it wasn’t a hard transition. I do miss the quietness though, which is why sometimes I’m here. It’s a break from everything,” the elder says before he stands up again. “Anyway, would you like anything to drink?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, but the stranger seems to not accept his answer.

“Ah, you’re too shy. I’ll bring us some water then. It’s hot outside.”

The elder starts heading towards the kitchen and returns back within a few minutes. He places a glass in front of Baekhyun and another for himself.

“Thank you, but I still don’t know your name. I’m Baekhyun,” the younger tells him as he bows a little.

“Key. Pleasure to meet you.”

They take a few moments sipping some water before Baekhyun starts a new conversation.

“I still don’t know where to go next. I don’t even know why your soulmate’s name is in this book instead.”

“Well, regarding the name, I can’t explain it either. But the address, well this house actually belongs to Zhang Studios. Usually rookies are placed here, but Yixing is a close friend of ours so he allows me to use it as a sanctuary.”

“Oh, so you think my soulmate could be an artist too?”

Baekhyun starts to imagine if his soulmate is the famous Lee Minho or Kim Myungsoo.

“No. Any mail would have gone straight to the Studio. I think whoever this person is, he must have been a good friend of Yixing. This house is supposed to be a safe house, and for Yixing to endanger that fact, he must be an important person to him. You should definitely ask Yixing about it.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says lamely.

He still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that his soulmate probably knows _the_ Zhang Yixing. The CEO owns a multinational company since the age of twenty, and has about ten active artists on its roster.

As his mind start imagining possible soulmates, he doesn’t notice Key writing on a nearby pad. He only realizes it once Key taps his knee.

“Here, this is the studio’s address,” the elder says as he hands the paper. “You should also meet Jonghyun. He will probably have an idea on why his name is listed there.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun immediately says as he bows a little.

“I’d accompany you, but it’s the first day of sanctuary for me,” Key explains with a hint of sorrow.

“Oh, that’s fine, hyung,” the younger starts to say. “Actually, I’m just surprised that you seem to be fine despite being apart. I heard that it can get rough for both of you if you’re apart for too long, especially when the bond is so strong.”

“That _is_ true. After a while, I _do_ feel the string tugging me to go back to Jonghyun. I’d feel the usual side effects: longingness, depression, anxiety. So we only stay apart for 3-4 days, but that’s usually enough time for me to feel recharged again.”

“Oh, I see. I guess you follow Jonghyun hyung whenever he goes to other countries too?”

“Unfortunately,” Key sighs in annoyance. “As much as I’d rather not travel, Jonghyun needs me as much as I need him. Fans always see him as this confident, risky artist, but I’m the only one who can see his vulnerability and insecurity. _I’m_ the one who has to make him smile again, and tell him that it’s okay to fall every once in awhile. It gets _exhausting_ , but when the curtain is down and the doors are closed, it’s just me and him fighting over an old chair. And that’s how we get through each day.”

The fondness in Key’s voice makes Baekhyun look forward for his future. It seems that his own journey will be a tough one, and he’ll waste hours chasing his future. He thinks that will be forgotten by then, when it’s just the two of them against the world.

 

***

 

**_Seoul, August 30 2010_ **

 

Baekhyun’s first mistake was telling Jongdae about Zhang Studios, and that he will need to meet their CEO, Zhang Yixing. The younger immediately plans out their trip, and studies every rumored fact of Zhang Yixing so that he can personally ask invasive questions. Baekhyun knows Jongdae well enough to know that he can’t stop the younger’s actions, but he can still pray that his best friend will not risk any chance of getting them kicked out.

So when the day comes, Jongdae can barely contain his excitement as he starts skipping on the street. They’ve been walking from the bus stop to the Zhang Studio building, and it’s supposed to be a short walk.

“Why couldn’t you wear something else?” The elder frowns as he glares at Jongdae’s t-shirt. It’s a graphic t-shirt with the _She Is_ album cover on the front, to signify Jongdae’s status as a Jonghyun fanboy. His second mistake was informing Jongdae that he’ll be meeting Jonghyun too. He won’t be surprised if Jongdae has more merchandise hiding in their small university dorm.

They’re enrolled as first year in Seoul University, with Baekhyun majoring in Management and Jongdae in Computer Science. Anyone else would question Jongdae’s choice, but Baekhyun has seen the younger’s obsession with computer games and reading people’s personal information. It’s how Baekhyun’s fantasies were ruined as Jongdae tell him that Minho hyung is a cross dresser.

They’re supposed to be preparing for their first week. Instead, Jongdae manages to convince him to skip the first week and meet up with Zhang Yixing instead.

“Jonghyun deserves to know that there _are_ people who appreciate his music and not just his yummy abs,” Jongdae tells him in a matter of fact tone.

“I like his music too. I just appreciate him as a whole, not just musically,” Baekhyun argues.

“That’s not what your browser history says,” the younger sings.

“Hey! Stop looking at what I search in _my_ private time,” the elder grumbles.

The younger laughs at him as if the whole sentence seem naive to him. The elder frowns and walks faster, feeling put off by the truth. Jongdae doesn’t seem to care as he chases after him and slings an arm across Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“It’s still relatively tame compared to what Chanyeol would search.”

The elder jerks away from Jongdae’s touch, but the younger manages to pull him back.

“I don’t want to know that!”

“Hmm,” the younger hums. “Then what about Jonghyun hyung?”

“No!” the elder shouts even though both of them saw a moment of hesitation.

“My oh my, what would Key hyung say?” Jongdae teases in the elder’s ear.

Baekhyun pushes him away and starts to run ahead. He can hear Jongdae cackling behind him, and he tries to throw away any dirty thoughts he had of Jonghyun.

When they finally arrive in front of the building, Jongdae manages to latch onto him and the elder drags them to the security guard in the lobby area. Baekhyun informs the guard that they’re meeting with Onew hyung, and they’re told to wait for a few minutes.

Jongdae suddenly walks to the wide mirror wall and faces to the crowd of fans who seem to always be waiting for some celebrity. He takes the opportunity to stick his tongue out and makes funny faces, despite the fact that the fans are not able to see inside.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but is simply grateful that the security people are not kicking them out, though he does notice one of them snickering at Jongdae for being weird.

“Hello?” a voice reaches to his ear, causing Baekhyun to abruptly stand up.

He notices a young man standing near him and he bows in greeting. Jongdae seems to have finally noticed too and bows in respect as well.

“Hi, Onew-sshi?”

“Yep. You must be Baekhyun?” The man extends his hand out.

“Yes,” Baekhyun accepts his hand and shakes it gently. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.”

Jongdae’s patience doesn’t last long as he breaks them apart.

“Hi, I’m Jongdae. Nice to meet you,” he says before bowing quickly. “When will we see Jonghyun hyung?”

Baekhyun resists the temptation to hit his friend as he pulls him back with a strained laugh.

“I’m _so_ sorry. Please ignore him,” he says as he tries to remedy the situation.

Onew shakes his head in amusement before smiling at them.

“It’s fine. Follow me and I’ll lead you to him.”

As they follow the complex path to some secluded room, Onew begins to talk about Jonghyun.

“It’s a good thing you guys came when his schedule isn’t as hectic. Usually he’d be busy producing music or preparing comeback, but he can’t concentrate well when Key isn’t around.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun acknowledges.

“I’d have thought he wouldn’t be able to concentrate when they’re together,” Jongdae says innocently.

“Nah. I personally think destiny made a good a match. Both are very interested in music and always put it first. It doesn’t become an obstacle in their relationship in the end.”

Baekhyun side eyes his friend as he watches Jongdae type something into his phone. No doubt the younger is recording all official answers.

“Anyway, here we are,” Onew says before opening the white door.

As Baekhyun takes the moment to study the layout of the room, he barely notices Jongdae brushing past him. He watches in horror as Jongdae runs to Jonghyun’s side and the younger smiles creepily at him.

“Hi! I’m a _big_ fan of yours,” Jongdae starts to say with a big smile.

“Oh,” Jonghyun says in surprise before smiling timidly. “Hello.”

“You make the _most_ amazing music, especially your last album,” Jongdae starts to rant. “White T-shirt is my _favorite_ song. You should have made it your title track instead.”

Jonghyun laughs in a rich tone that makes Jongdae smile goofily.

“Yes, I’ve been told that by some.”

“Oh! And this is my favorite part,” Jongdae says as he suddenly remembers what he wanted to do.

He drops his backpack close to Jonghyun’s feet. He pushes away Baekhyun to the side as he notices his friend’s judgemental stare.

No one expects Jongdae to suddenly dance to his favorite part from White T-shirt, let alone sing it. Despite the fact that Jongdae isn’t a great dancer, Baekhyun has to admit that the younger’s energy is contagious. But that doesn’t mean Baekhyun will watch this embarrassment unfold. Instead, he turns around and facepalms himself.

“Wow. Amazing,” Jonghyun claps while laughing in amusement. Onew seems to not mind either as he laughs to himself.

Jongdae smirks as if _he’s_ the celebrity and Jonghyun is the fanboy cheering for him. He flicks his bangs away before grabbing a nearby marker from his backpack.

“Will you sign for me, hyung?” Jongdae immediately asks, uncaring of Baekhyun’s exasperated expression. He’s a little out of breath, but otherwise his tone remains cheery.

“Of course.”

Baekhyun should have _known_ that Jongdae would take off his t-shirt and hand it to Jonghyun as if he has done nothing wrong. He’s honestly surprised that Jonghyun and Onew didn’t kick them out yet.

“Can you write _You look so pretty, baby_ on the back?” he requests.

“Yes,” Jonghyun replies as he smoothes out the t-shirt on a nearby desk. He starts signing it with finesse before adding the message.

No one notices Jongdae recording the moment with his phone until they hear the beep from his phone. Even then, they seem unphased by it.

 _What the hell? Do they get weirder fans than Jongdae?_ — Baekhyun begins to think.

“Thank you. You’re so awesome in person, too,” Jongdae compliments as he hugs his t-shirt.

“Thank you,” Jonghyun smiles at him sincerely.

“Are you done?” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, looking annoyed.

Jongdae looks unaffected by Baekhyun’s words. He simply puts his t-shirt away in his backpack and grabs a new one from it. Unsurprisingly, it’s the same kind without any signature. Jonghyun can’t help but laugh at that.

Onew chuckles at Baekhyun’s words before gesturing them to sit down.

“Let’s continue on then. I’m sure Baekhyun has better things to do after this.”

“Ah, no. I’m sorry, that was rude of me,” he says apologetically.

Jongdae tuts at him and shakes his head. Baekhyun glares at his friend for implying that _he_ was ruder than Jongdae himself.

“Nah. It was ruder of me to not introduce our guests. Jonghyun, this is Baekhyun and Jongdae.”

Baekhyun bows in respect while Jongdae gives a peace sign.

“Hello, nice to meet you both,” Jonghyun smiles at them.

“Baekhyun was the one who met Key a few days ago. He’s the one that’s searching for his soulmate. Isn’t that right?”

Baekhyun nods his head in confirmation before reaching for his backpack. He takes out the book, feeling it warm on his palms, before opening the first page.

“I found this book when I was in New York and mistakenly picked it up. I didn’t realize it until days later, and I noticed how it always feel so warm on my palms. I researched about it, and they say it must have belonged to my soulmate. That he probably owned it for years. The only clue I have is this,” Baekhyun shows the Hangul writing. “It has your name and this address.”

He hands the book over to Jonghyun, who immediately reads it, and Onew leans in to check it out too.

The book is actually a mystery novel, and it was published in the 1990’s. The cover art do look familiar to Baekhyun, but when he reads the summary, he doesn’t remember ever reading it. Despite all that, he doesn’t know why he hasn’t read the book yet, knowing how much he used to love mystery.

“Well it’s definitely not my writing,” Jonghyun says as he traces the writing. “As to why this person wrote my name, I’m not sure either. I don’t remember letting anyone use my name as second identity.”

“The writing seems familiar to me though,” Onew suddenly says. “I think he may be an artist under Zhang Studio.”

Baekhyun’s ears perk up at this information, but he refuses to get his hope high too soon.

“But why _this_ address instead of another?”

“He must be a close friend of Yixing then,” Onew begins to explain. “The house was actually bought off from an old family friend of Yixing, and Yixing doesn’t let _any_ artist claim it as ‘their’ house. I mean rookies _do_ live there sometimes, but they never stay long enough. Yixing seems to love this house more than any other properties, so whoever this person is, they must have had a long history.”

Baekhyun hums in understanding as the others remain in silence to absorb the information.

“Or maybe your soulmate is Yixing, and you guys are being _way_ too complex about this,” Jongdae tells them as he rolls his eyes.

Jonghyun seems to find his words to be funny.

“That’d be interesting since Yixing last relationship was with a girl,” Onew randomly notes.

“Ouh, there you go. _Now_ you can try _that_ threesome thing,” Jongdae teases.

Baekhyun glares at his friend for being useless.

Onew laughs at his expression before continuing to talk.

“Well, we should probably get going to Yixing’s office. I think your meeting with him is at 2?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says as he immediately stands up, and Jonghyun returns the book back to him. “Thank you _so_ much hyung.”

“Ah, don’t thank me. I didn’t even help you get another clue. I do hope Yixing can give you more help,” Jonghyun says with regret. There's a noticeable pout on his lips, and Onew rolls his eyes, as if he's used to Jonghyun's aegyo.

“It’s still a pleasure to meet someone so famous,” Baekhyun admits shyly.

“Ah, but you didn’t even ask for my signature,” Jonghyun whines, looking a little put off.

Jongdae rolls his eyes at them before shoving an album under Jonghyun’s nose. Baekhyun is beginning to wonder how much merchandise items are in the younger’s bag.

“Here, you can sign it for him.”

Jonghyun laughs before taking a nearby pen. He signs with the same finesse as before, and Baekhyun smiles happily as he takes back the album.

 

***

 

As Baekhyun follows a talkative Jongdae and Onew to Yixing’s office, he begins to think of all the hopes and dreams he had of his future soulmate. When he was young, he used to think that it’d be an instantaneous meeting, somewhere on the street like  serendipity. But as he became an adult, he gave up on that idea as he watched his friends fall in and out of love. Suddenly, he began to wonder what kind of hope he should have for the future.

When he completed high school, he was ready to contemplate giving up. With 6 years apart from his soulmate, he started to imagine that his soulmate would build a life with someone else. Though he didn't feel as optimistic anymore, he still had a small hope that things will work out for him the future. So when he found the book, he thought that it was the finish line, the ending that he’d been dreaming about. Yet, destiny is _so_ unpredictable and he won’t know what it has planned for him. He’s beginning to feel unsure if he'll even like his ending.

As his thoughts begin to consume him, he barely notices how his string has started moving erratically for the past few minutes. He finally notices it when he decides to fix his bangs, and the glimpses of red tease his vision. Curious as to why it moves, he stops in the middle of the hallway and looks at it. He watches in amazement as the string slow down its movement, and it points to a direction, the _same_ direction as to where Onew and Jongdae are heading.

The moment begins to slow down and his heart beats a little stronger as he starts to realize the meaning of this direction. Suddenly, there's a rush of energy inside his body, and Baekhyun stumbles on his feet before he runs towards that direction.

 _He's here. He’s actually here! —_ his consciousness begins to scream and his heart races in anticipation.

He rushes past Jongdae and Onew, uncaring of their indignant shouts and injured arms. He stares at the string when he reaches the end of the hallway, and sees it pointing to the right. He runs towards right pathway, passing by a few staffs who gave him a weird look. It's another right after this, left, and finally a door. It’s wide and purple colored, and Baekhyun almosts misses the _Zhang Yixing, CEO_ name plate, but he doesn’t care. All he can focus on is that his moment is finally here, and that his soulmate is _right_ behind that door. So he opens the door with too much force, barging inside without permission, and —

 

Nothing.

 

It's empty, no one is inside.

 _What? It must be a mistake_ — he starts to think.

Suddenly he's running around the 9x12 office, thinking that there may be more than this rectangle office.

 _Maybe — maybe there’s a secret room somewhere. Yeah, it’s possible —_ he starts to conclude.

He begins to smack the nearest wall with his hands, feeling frustrated as he doesn’t hear any hollow sounds.

_Come on. Shouldn't there be a hidden door somewhere?_

His heart echoes loudly in his ears, his breathing is heavy and his eyes keep shifting from one area to the next. He checks another wall, _Nope_ , and another, _Damn_. He finds a shelf with books on the last wall, and he suddenly remembers that a passageway is usually hidden through there.

So he starts throwing some of the books to the ground, before deciding to throw all of them to the ground.

Nothing.

 

He's panting as he tries to remember any other tricks that he learned from mystery books. Then he remembers one, checking for a trigger where it’ll open the doorway.

So he starts pulling the sides and the shelves of the bookcase. Then he starts moving the objects on Yixing’s desk — the stapler, the miniature sheeps, the extremely heavy plaque labeled _Sexiest CEO under 30_.

Still nothing.

 

Frustration and tears start to build up inside of him. He slams a hand against the wall, ignoring the burn on his palm and he holds on to the choking sobs that threatens to come out. He places both arms against the wall, tiredness begins to seep into his body, and he leans in, letting his face press against his arms. His eyes feel heavy and wet as he closes them. He takes a moment to let the disappointment sink in before he rubs the tears away with the cloth of his sleeves.

It's not fair. He was _so_ close and he knows the string feels the frustration too. It has been constricting around his pinky, mimicking what he feels at the moment, a suffocation of emotions. A heavy breath comes out and he quickly withholds more sobs that threatens to come out.

When he manages to calm down, he turns his face to the side and his eyes widen.

He's met with the handsome face of Zhang Yixing, who's also pressing his face against the wall.

“Hi.”

Baekhyun jumps backwards in surprise. His eyes remain shocked as he takes in Zhang Yixing’s body in close proximity. The publicized pictures do no justice as the figure in front of him is much prettier, and much kinder than what the rumors have said.

“Um — “

Baekhyun doesn't get a chance to explain himself as Onew and Jongdae finally show up. At the same time, he start to notice the crowd of staff behind them. They probably watched his emotional tantrum a few minutes ago and his embarrassment starts to fill in.

“What hell, Byun?” Jongdae yells without any tact.

Onew's eyes widen as he sees the amount of mess in the CEO’s office.

Baekhyun thinks he'll get kicked out now. So much for thinking that Jongdae will be the cause of bad behaviors. He shouldn't have judged his friend so fast.

“Yixing, I'm _so_ sorry —” Onew starts to say with a deep regret. Like the kind that makes him think twice about inviting a bunch of strangers.

“Why? It's not your fault. It was mine,” Yixing says before waving his hand. “Don't we have work to do? Or would _everyone_ like to stay for overtime?”

The watching crowd seems to disperse rather quickly and Yixing seems to be used to it. He takes the opportunity to takes off his shoes and raises his feet to the small table in front of him. As he relaxes in the sofa, he notices the 3 people near him who seem to be just staring.

“Onew, you can go back to Jonghyun. I'll be fine,” he waves to Onew to leave. He never did like people staring at him for no reason.

“But —”

“Are you questioning my orders now?” he teases.

“No, of course not,” Onew immediately says. “Well, this is Baekhyun and Jongdae. They're here about the soulmate situation I mentioned the other day.”

Baekhyun takes the opportunity to bow perfectly, feeling embarrassed regarding his recent behaviors. Jongdae seems to be a little starstruck as he stutters a _Hello_.

Onew still looks hesitant about leaving, but ultimately decides to leave before Yixing gets annoyed.

“Well, come on. Sit!” Yixing orders the guests. “No need to feel shy. I'm just an ordinary guy.”

Jongdae seems to be back to his usual self as he takes the opportunity to scoff at the CEO and slips his shoes off. He joins Yixing’s side as he sits in the sofa too, and rests his feet on the table. If Baekhyun was paying attention, he’d have noticed the slight tremor in Jongdae’s hands.

“No ordinary guy would _have_ a multinational company. They're either in debt or approaching bankruptcy at your age,” Jongdae replies.

“I suppose that's true,” Yixing says with a raised eyebrow, amusement laced in his tone. “Then, what can _I_ do to make you feel more welcome?”

Jongdae hums before flicking an invisible grain of dirt away from his nails.

“Well I wouldn't _mind_ some food, and maybe those espressos from the machine I saw earlier. And would it _kill_ you to invest on hand dryers? _Paper towels_?? Really???”

Baekhyun stares at Jongdae questioningly. Yes, his friend _is_ shameless, but Jongdae doesn't criticize people heavily unless he's nervous around the person. The younger seems more nervous around Yixing than with Jonghyun, which is a surprise since Jonghyun was practically Jongdae’s ultimate bias.

 _Maybe it's because Yixing is a CEO, not just some random guy_ — his conscious starts to reason.

Yixing laughs out loud at Jongdae’s suggestions before nodding quickly in agreement.

“Of course,” he says before whipping out his phone. He taps a contact’s name, and waits for the call to be picked up. He immediately hears his secretary voice after two rings. “Soo, get me 3 espressos —”

“4,” Jongdae corrects him.

“ _4_ espressos. Some delicacies and honey butter chips.”

“More on the chips.”

“More on the chips,” Yixing repeats. “Thanks.”

He hangs up before his secretary can nag him about some unsigned contracts or scheduling conflicts. He doesn’t need another ‘mom’, but he will miss Soo’s naggings when the day is boring.

“Oh wait, do you want anything specific?” Yixing suddenly remembers Baekhyun, completely forgetting to ask him too.

Baekhyun shakes his head quickly. He suddenly feels his anxiety returning as he remembers how he ruined his Yixing’s office without even apologizing yet. The apology is slowly forming in his mind, but his throat feels constricted as he thinks about saying it.

“He eats anything that doesn't have cucumbers,” Jongdae confirms.

“Ahh,” Yixing nods in understanding. “Don’t worry. I’m sure there are many choices. Otherwise, I'll get Soo to find something.”

“I,” Baekhyun’s voice rasps and he blushes as he clears his throat. “It's fine. Thank you.”

Yixing smiles at him, dimples peeking in both cheeks.

 _Wow, his dimples are pretty too —_ Baekhyun begins to think. He doesn't notice Jongdae's scowls either as his mind is still preoccupied.

“Hey,” Jongdae snaps his finger at Baekhyun. His tone is angrier than the usual teasing manner. “Sit. You're being rude.”

Baekhyun doesn't glare at Jongdae or notice his friend's annoyed glare. He simply stumbles into a chair before looking up again, this time seeing his friend’s unhappy expression. _Now,_ he's beginning to wonder if Jongdae is okay.

He decides he’s probably overthinking it, and focuses on the fact that he hasn't apologized yet. So he takes a deep breath before committing on saying the apology before he chickens out.

“I’m sorry about the books —” Baekhyun finally tells Yixing before he's rudely interrupted.

“Yeah! What was that about?! Talk about vandalism,” his friend tsks.

Baekhyun bows his head in embarrassment, and Yixing takes the opportunity to reassure him.

“Don’t be. Someone is always cleaning this office, even if it’s already clean. At least _this_ time, they'll have something to do besides vacuuming.”

Baekhyun smiles at him in relief as his heart starts to calm down from all the recent stress.

Jongdae doesn't give his friend a chance to say more as he interrupts their special moment.

“So, do they still get paid if they have nothing to clean?” he asks. “Do you need any new cleaners then?”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at his friend. Jongdae was never the kind to _like_ cleaning. Their motto has always been _If it doesn’t smell yet, then leave it alone_.

Yixing smiles cheekily at the younger before he replies.

“I don't know. Why don't you leave your number and I'll let you know next week?”

“Aw, that's cute. You think I give away phone numbers,” Jongdae coos before patting Yixing’s cheek in amusement for brief seconds. “Maybe in October,” he teases in the end.

Only Baekhyun notices the subtle blush on Jongdae's cheeks. He's starting to think that Jongdae is affected by Yixing's presence. It’s starting to make sense on why Jongdae is behaving weirdly. He sends a questioning look to his friend, asking _What's wrong_?. Jongdae returns a subtle shrug as his reply.

“Well, that's too bad,” Yixing tells Jongdae before standing up to walk to his desk. He grabs something from a drawer and walks back to them.

“If you do change your mind,” Yixing says softly as he hands Jongdae a card.

Baekhyun watches closely as Jongdae’s eyes slowly widen before the younger schools his face back into expressionless.

“What is it?” Baekhyun starts to wonder.

“An invitation to some stupid event.” Jongdae shrugs before handing the card to Baekhyun, who notices the slight tremor in his friend's hand.

“Yep. Usually we have a _huge_ Halloween party with the artists and staff. It's a good chance to meet your favorite artist,” Yixing explains. He sits back down besides Jongdae, this time a little closer to the younger.

“And what if my favorite artist is from YG?” Jongdae teases.

“Then I'd tell you that we have better talents — and a better looking CEO,” Yixing says in good humor while facing him.

“I don't know about better looking, but I do agree about the talent part,” Jongdae admits.

The elder seems to take the banter in a good mood as he chuckles.

 _I feel like a third wheel already_ — Baekhyun starts to think.

“Well, if you ever change your mind about the party, I’d love to have you both as my guests.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll let you know,” Jongdae immediately says as if he's completely uninterested. “ _Anyway,_ Baekhyun, didn't you have questions?”

Baekhyun takes a moment to smirk at his friend before reaching for his backpack. He takes out the novel and opens the first page. He hands the book to Yixing and allows the elder to read it as he explains.

“I found this book while in New York. I'm pretty sure it belongs to my soulmate. I've asked Jonghyun hyung and Key hyung, and they have no idea besides the fact that it doesn't belong to Jonghyun. I was hoping you'd have some idea since the person uses an address that belongs to you.”

Baekhyun starts to notice how Yixing is trying to read the Hangul slowly. Then he remembers that Yixing is Chinese and that the elder was always more fluent in Chinese. Before he could help Yixing read it, he sees Jongdae muttering _Oh My God_ before snatching the book from the elder.

“Jong hyeon ui jae san, seo ul teuk beol si jong ro gu gwan su dong,” Jongdae tells him as he points each letter. Though his tone sounds annoyed, there's no real malice behind it.

"Ah, thank you," Yixing sends Jongdae a sweet smile, one that gives a peek of his dimple.

Baekhyun immediately notices the blush on Jongdae's cheeks, and how the younger is bad at being indifferent. The quick ‘ _Whatever’_ sounds stuttered and he almost feels bad for his friend, until he remembers the amount of times that Jongdae has pranked him. By then, he decides that his friend can suffer a little longer.

"So, you think that your soulmate has lived in this address in the past?" Yixing asks.

"Well, I'm hoping he did. I know the name is fake, but maybe you recognize the writing? Or maybe you know someone who would put this address as their home address?”

“Well, the writing is familiar, but not familiar enough to put a name to it. As for the address, none of my artists would dare to claim it as their address. They either mail their letters to this building or to their own houses,” he starts to explain. “Regarding the previous owners, they’re no longer alive sadly. I bought the house as a favor for my friend who really needed the money at the time.”

“Ah, so your friend was the owner’s relative? Maybe he knows something about this book?”

“He is their child, but —”

Baekhyun can tell that Yixing is hesitating to say the next part, and he begins to wonder why.

“What?” Jongdae asks, too captivated by the story.

Yixing sighs before he continues.

“He doesn’t care so much about meeting his soulmate unlike the majority of us, let alone wanting a future with that person. In fact, he actually married someone else’s soulmate as his own way to give the finger to the world.”

Baekhyun’s heart falls apart at that news, despite not knowing whether this guy is _actually_ his soulmate or not. He’s beginning to wonder if this search is even worth it anymore. He must have looked sad enough that Jongdae manages to reach over and intertwine their fingers. He laughs nervously as he notices their worried looks.

“It’s fine. I mean, I don’t even know if it’s him or not. I’m okay.”

“Well, if you ever want to check,” Yixing starts to say in a sad tone before handing him a piece of paper. “This is where he lives now.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun manages to whisper out. He accepts the paper before quickly folding it and putting in away in his backpack.

Luckily, Kyungsoo makes his appearance as he barges in without knocking the door or announcing his presence. Yixing doesn’t seem bothered by it as he gestures for the younger to place the food and drinks on the table. It gives Baekhyun time to collect his thoughts and calm his upset mind.

He watches Kyungsoo place Jongdae’s and his drink gently on the table, before he slams Yixing’s drink in front of him. A bit of liquid spill out, but Yixing doesn’t seem to mind, but Baekhyun can tell that Kyungsoo is one unhappy secretary.

“Enjoy your food,” the secretary tells them through clenched teeth.

Yixing smiles and waves him away while Baekhyun smiles apologetically to him. Jongdae doesn’t seem to pay attention as he immediately digs in.

“But I do suggest that you should see him. I think closure will be a good thing. Maybe he’s not even your soulmate and he might give you a better clue on who is,” Yixing tells him as a last piece of advice before he tells them to try everything.

As they begin to feast on the food, a stray document has been hiding under a pile of papers. It was visible before Baekhyun’s emotional tantrum. The front page has the _Zhang Studios_ logo stamped on the top corner, and hundreds of words are already typed into the 10-page document. The only thing missing is Zhang Yixing’s signature and the date on the last page.

 

***

 

**_Busan, September 4 2010_ **

 

“As much as I love seeing you, Baekkie, shouldn’t you both be busy preparing for your classes?” Baekhyun’s grandmother asks them.

Her eyes focus on the lazy boys, both sharing the same single bed and their faces are hidden by an old quilt.

Ever since their trip to Zhang Studios, Jongdae has been uncharacteristically quiet, and Baekhyun isn’t any better as he moped in his bed for the past 4 days. Neither are drawing the other out of their slump, and it has gotten to the point where Baekhyun seeks the comfort of his grandmother.

It was supposed to be a lone trip, but Jongdae and Baekhyun come in a package and their families are already used to it. So when Baekhyun told his grandmother that he’s coming over for the weekend, she already counted Jongdae into the equation.

“It’s the first week, halmi. We’re not that busy yet,” Baekhyun mumbles from under the thick quilt.

He has been calling his grandmother _halmi_ since he was young, a shortened version of halmoni, and the nickname stayed as he grew up to be an adult. Luckily, his grandmother never minded as she always spoiled him with home cooked meals and hugs.

Jongdae would usually whine that halmi doesn’t love him as much whenever he hears her call Baekhyun _Baekkie._ Today, he doesn’t seem to care, which is confirm her suspicions that something is wrong.

“I see,” she says slowly.

She stares at them for a few minutes longer, disliking how they’re in a sombre mood and barely smiling at her presence.

Like Baekhyun’s mom, she was very hands -when she disciplined her kids, and making them tell her of their troubles is something that she _loves_ to do.

“Well, seeing as you both refuse to tell me the truth, we’re going out to see my friend,” she starts to say as she walks to the bed. She throws the quilt off the boys and the pillows off their heads.

Jongdae is the first to complain as he whines and hides his face away from the shining light. Baekhyun grumbles and faces to the wall while keeping his eyes closed.

“Come on! I want you both ready in fifteen minutes, or I’m dragging you outside in those clothes!”

She walks out without a second look and both boys groan in reply.

“Why couldn’t we go to my parents’ place instead? They wouldn’t have cared if we stayed in bed all day,” Jongdae whines to Baekhyun’s ear.

“You’re the one who followed me,” the elder grunts before shoving Jongdae’s body away from his side. His friend doesn’t smell pleasant, but neither does he. They’ve both been avoiding personal hygiene lately.

“I still don’t get why _you’re_ moody. You _found_ your soulmate, and he was _so_ nice to you. Why aren’t you telling him the truth?” Baekhyun asks after a few minutes of silence.

He found out after their visit to Zhang Studios that Jongdae’s soulmate is Zhang Yixing. It explains why his friend was so weird during the meeting. Except, Jongdae is reluctant to talk about it, let alone admit it.

“Didn’t you see how _amazing_ he was? He has a _multinational_ company and dated people who probably had plastic surgeries. How am I supposed to compete to that? Let alone tell him that he’s fated to some unemployed kid.” Jongdae whispers back to Baekhyun.

The elder turns around to face him, his eyes full of shock at Jongdae’s statement.

“How could you say that? Do you _really_ believe he’d be that shallow?”

“Wouldn’t you be if you had everything?”

“No. I think I’d be lonely because I’d never know which of my friends are actually real friends,” the elder starts to say. “I’d be happy to have you as my soulmate. You always care _so_ much for the people that you love.”

Jongdae goes quiet, and Baekhyun reaches out to brush his friend’s bangs off his forehead. He ignores the fact that his friend’s hair is disgusting and so is his own hair, and they should probably shower soon. He still can’t believe that Jongdae would feel so insecure about himself.

“Then _I’m_ the shallow one. If I was him and he was me, I’d think he’s too inferior for me,” Jongdae admits as he grips the bed sheets. “And that I’d want someone else as my soulmate. He doesn’t deserve someone so superficial.”

There’s a moment of silence where Jongdae thinks that his friend will agree with him. Except, Baekhyun doesn’t. Instead, he laughs at him, causing Jongdae to look up at him in surprise.

“What?” the younger whines.

“I just think you’re being stupid,” the elder teases.

The younger smacks his friend’s chest and frowns. He glares at Baekhyun as if waiting for the elder to explain himself.

“The Jongdae I grew up with is selfish and can be quite rude, but for him to be labeled as a shallow person, then that means we wouldn’t have been friends.”

Jongdae looks at him confused.

“In elementary school, when everyone was calling me a freak, you never listened to them. You were my only friend and you never left my side, even at recess,” the elder admits quietly. “You didn’t care that I couldn’t speak English well and never listened to the rumors.”

“How could I? You were my first friend too,” Jongdae admits. “And it’s not like you didn’t do the same with me. You didn’t ditch me when that club wanted you as their president in high school.”

“You wouldn’t have needed me anyway. You were always the popular one,” Baekhyun says with a small smile.

“I always needed you. Who else would cover for me when I skipped history class?,” the younger laughs.

Baekhyun smiles at him before brushing the younger’s hair back again. His friend looks a lot more innocent whenever his bangs cover his forehead.

“You should tell him. He’d love you as much as I do, probably more,” the elder tells him softly.

Jongdae looks reluctant to agree before he voices out his next fear.

“It wouldn’t be just the two of us anymore when I do,” he admits in a wavering tone. “He’s always going to be between us.”

“That’s okay,” Baekhyun grabs his hand. “I want it to be the four of us and our kids,” he confesses.

He brushes a stray tear from his friend’s cheek. Jongdae smiles weakly at him before looking away. They remain silent as both get lost in their own thoughts.

“Hmm,” the younger suddenly hums as he remembers something. ”I can’t wait to meet Jongdae junior though.”

It takes a while before Baekhyun remembers it. When he does, he pushes the younger away, groaning in annoyance as the younger cackles loudly.

“I am _not_ naming my firstborn after you, _just_ because you won that dare. I was drunk!”

“We’ll see,” the younger sings.

The elder pushes him away again, this time intent on making him fall to the floor. When he succeeds and Jongdae is lying flat on his ass, he laughs and points at his friend’s bewildered expression.

Neither notices the smile from halmi as she watches the scene from the hallway.

 

***

 

**_Seoul, September 11 2010_ **

 

Baekhyun whimpers loudly as Jongdae drags his fat ass towards the quaint house in the corner of the street. He didn’t _want_ to come, he’d rather sleep in than meet the guy that _could_ be his soulmate. So he’s been pouting and begging at his friend to change his mind, but Jongdae never _did_ listen to him in the past.

“Come on! You _promised_ me. You said you’d see him and talk to him, _and then_ I’ll go introduce myself to Yixing on my birthday. You’re _not_ holding up your end of our agreement,” Jongdae complains to him.

“But your birthday is still a week and a half from now. Why can’t we do it later?”

“When?” the younger demands. “A day before my birthday?”

“Yeah -- “ the elder smiles widely.

“No! Stop stalling, and go!” the younger demands with a raised voice. He points to the quaint house, signalling his friend to hurry up.

An elderly passerby looks at them in shock, and starts muttering how the youth are so dramatic these days.

Baekhyun whimpers again before he hangs his head, eyes fixed to the ground, and starts walking towards the quaint house. He can feel Jongdae’s glare on his back as he rings the doorbell.

He takes a deep breath as he hears someone opening the door.

And like the previous meeting with Key, Baekhyun finds himself looking at someone that he wouldn’t expect as his soulmate. He stares at the elder in front of him, hair dyed in blonde and glasses perched atop his nose. The elder looks annoyed by the sudden interruption and Baekhyun already feels guilty for ruining someone’s weekend.

“Jongdae?” The blonde-haired person asks in a bewildered expression as he notices the boy besides Baekhyun.

“Hyung?” Jongdae replies also in a bewildered expression. He pushes Baekhyun to the side before pulling the stranger into a warm hug.

Baekhyun watches in amazement as Jongdae and the stranger greet each other on this coincidental meeting.

“I can’t _believe_ that I found out about your move to South Korea from your mom. I am _so_ offended that it took you this long to visit me,” the stranger says in an annoyed tone.

Judging by Jongdae’s smile, Baekhyun thinks that the stranger isn’t that mad.

“I’m so sorry hyung. I’ve been busy adapting to Seoul, and helping my friend look for his soulmate,” the younger pouts. “I swear I was going to visit you soon.”

“Uhuh,” the stranger replies as if he doesn’t believe Jongdae at all. Wise choice. “Why don’t you just admit that you’ve replaced your _favorite_ cousin with someone else?”

“I didn’t! I swear!”

“Nope, I _know_ you. You’ve been a little liar ever since you were born,” the stranger tuts.

“Jagi-yah, who’s at the door?” a new voice interrupts the duo’s banter.

“Is that Hangeng hyung?” Jongdae immediately asks with a wide smile.

“No one!” the stranger shouts quickly. “It’s just some boy trying to con us into giving him some money.”

Jongdae pouts at his words, but he doesn’t look put off by the elder’s words.

Baekhyun has no idea what’s going on so he stays quiet, and hopefully he can slip away silently while Jongdae isn’t looking.

“I’m not inviting you in,” the elder tells him. “You don’t deserve my hospitality. At least, not until I get that souvenir you’ve promised me since forever.”

“I will! Next time, I promise.”

A loud smack is heard as someone smacks the stranger from behind. Jongdae giggles at the sight while the stranger rubs his head. The person behind him is frowning and looking pissed off.

“Next time you lie to me, you can sleep on the street!” the new person tells him angrily before he greets Jongdae with a smile. “Dae dae!”

Baekhyun thinks it’s time to leave when Jongdae is preoccupied by two people. He starts to step to the side while cautiously looking at Jongdae’s range of vision.

Unfortunately, Jongdae has sharp eyes as he pulls his friend back to his side.

“Hyung, this is Baekhyun. He’s been my best friend since forever,” Jongdae gestures to his friend with a head tilt. “Baekhyun, this is my cousin, Heechul hyung, and his husband, Hangeng hyung.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says lamely, before he realizes how rude he sounded. “I mean, hello. Pleasure to meet you both.”

“Aww, he’s still a cutie,” Hangeng comments, and Heechul doesn’t seem happy at hearing that compliment.

“They came to New York once, remember? They were there during my family reunion.”

“Oh, right,” Baekhyun says even though he can’t really remember.

“Are you sure he’s not your boyfriend or something? He’s _always_ in your pictures,” Heechul notes.

Baekhyun gags at that thought while Jongdae makes an ugly face.

“Hey, Heechul and I were best friends before we dated,” Hangeng says with a pout. He doesn’t like it when best friends claim they can’t date each other without making things weird.

“These boys just don’t know what they’re missing,” Heechul tells his partner.

“Well, one time, I did put my hands around his -- “

“Nothing! He did nothing!! We’re _just_ friends,” Baekhyun denies automatically.

Heechul and Jongdae cackle, both sounding eerily familiar. Hangeng is the only one who feels bad for him.

“I’m sure you guys are just good friends,” Hangeng smiles at him. “Now, let’s go inside. It’s a good thing I made extra Beijing fried rice,”

“Don’t give them _my_ fried rice,” Heechul complains immediately.

Hangeng doesn’t seem to care as he ushers them to come in. He ignores Heechul’s pouts and arm tugging as he leads them to the living room.

Both boys take off their shoes and follow them quickly. Usually Baekhyun wouldn’t ask to stay longer, but he _is_ quite hungry and Jongdae seems excited to eat also.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll go heat it up,” Hangeng tells them as he gestures towards the couches. “Heechul, come.”

Heechul follows like an obedient puppy and the young men take a seat on the couches.

“Ah~ air conditioning I love you,” Jongdae says as he lays across a couch, unwilling to give a spot to his friend.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind as he sits elsewhere. He does agree though, air conditioning _is_ a blessing to mankind.

It takes a while for Jongdae to remember before he shoots up from the couch, facing his body towards Baekhyun.

“Wait, is it him?” the younger immediately asks.

“Who?” Baekhyun is confused momentarily before his mind remembers too. But he already knew the answer the moment he saw Heechul. “Oh. No, it’s not.”

Jongdae looks relieved, as if he’d feel worse if his friend is fated to his cousin.

“Wow, thanks,” the elder teases.

“Hey, I’m just saying he’s not the best match to you,” the younger sticks his tongue out.

Baekhyun scoffs and feels the need to argue that _everyone_ matches well with him. Except, he doesn’t get that chance when Hangeng returns with the food along with Heechul.

“Come on guys! Let’s eat!”

They sit around a rectangular table, where two chairs are placed on both sides. Baekhyun wouldn’t dare to sit next to Hangeng, let alone beside Heechul, but Hangeng seems to not care as he sits besides him. He orders Heechul to sit on the couch, an obvious sign that he’s still mad at his partner.

Baekhyun won’t admit it out loud, but it’s a funny sight as he watches Heechul bow his head and head to the couch. Even the pouting expression does not help Heechul as Hangeng refuses to look his way.

Lunch is a fast event, and plates are pushed to the side, where Heechul is ordered to pick them up and wash them.

“I think you’re being a little cruel to him,” Baekhyun says.

“He deserves it,” Hangeng replies in a tone with finality.

Jongdae looks so proud of Hangeng, completely supporting his detached behaviour. Baekhyun gives up on trying to reason with him.

“So, what brings you guys here?.”

“Oh, right. Show him the book,” Jongdae tells his friend.

Baekhyun groans, feeling too lazy to repeat his story for the nth time. He kicks his backpack to Jongdae’s side and gestures him to do it. Plus, his stomach is really full so he’d rather sleep on this table.

Jongdae tsks at him before taking the backpack and opening it. He grabs the book along with some stray papers, which he shoves back to the bag.

“So, when we were in New York, Baekhyun mistakenly picked up this book. He found out that it belonged to his soulmate, and he’s been searching for his soulmate since then. There’s this one clue,” Jongdae says before pointing to the Hangul writing on the first page. “The writing implies that it belonged to Jonghyun hyung, and that this was his address,except, Jonghyun hyung said that it’s not his book, and that this address actually belongs to Yixing hyung, not Jonghyun hyung.”

Jongdae blushes as he mentions his soulmate’s name, not looking up at Hangeng’s curious stare.

“Ah, okay,” Hangeng says, trying to keep up.

“Anyway, Yixing hyung says that this house used to belong to Heechul hyung’s family and that he bought the house from them, so we came here thinking that maybe he can help us find Baekhyun’s soulmate.”

Heechul suddenly scoffs from behind them.

“And why _would_ I help you?”

“He’ll help,” Hangeng says as he chooses to ignore his partner’s response. He then asks Jongdae to see the book again.

“Jagi-yah, you know that I _hate_ soulmates and what it stands for,” Heechul pouts as he stands closer to his partner’s side.

“Good,” Hangeng says before shoving the book onto Heechul’s body. “Then, _maybe_ I wouldn’t be the _only_ one making sacrifices!”

They watch as Hangeng shoves his chair back and walks away in a huff. Jongdae raises an eyebrow before he faces his cousin. Even Baekhyun seemed interested in knowing what happened.

“Did you forget an anniversary or something?”

“No!” Heechul denies quickly, feeling offended that his cousin would think that he’s that insensitive. “He’s just — “

“What?” Jongdae persists.

“We’re expecting,” Heechul mumbles before sitting down in front of Jongdae.

Jongdae seems too excited by this news and Baekhyun is ready to give his congratulations.

“I’m going to be an uncle!”

Heechul smiles at him in amusement before looking solemn again.

“It’s just... you know how the government is. They don’t want non-fated couples to have kids.”

Baekhyun nods in understanding, knowing the stories from the internet. If the government found out about their child, they’d take the baby away and many fear that their kids are being killed. No one really knows, though some speculate that the kids are given to fated couples who are looking to adopt.

“Oh,” Jongdae finally says in a sad tone. “But you’ll keep it right? I mean, you guys have been through everything, don’t let them win.”

“Of course we will,” Heechul reassures. “It’s just that Hangeng won’t be able to go out once he starts showing, and he’s trying to accept that. He has to give up his job soon, and that’s a hard thing for him to accept.”

“Are you going to go to those help shelters?” Baekhyun suddenly asks.

There are shelters that will help non fated couples to give birth to their kids. They’re anonymous and only few know their locations. Heechul has always been a strong supporter so it’ll be easy for him to find a shelter.

“Yeah, I think we will. Especially during the last two months, since we can’t depend on the neighbors. For now, we’re just trying to soundproof the house so they won’t be able to hear the baby cry.”

Jongdae nods in a serious expression. Baekhyun thinks this is the first time he’s seen his friend regard a topic so seriously.

“Well, I’m here for you, hyung. If you need me to help Hangeng hyung or babysit later, just call me,” he tells his cousin in a persistent tone.

“Ahh, my little Dae is all grown up,” Heechul notes as he ruffles the younger’s hair.

“Hey! I’m going to be eighteen soon. I’m _not_ a kid!”

“Yeah, he has hair on his legs now,” Baekhyun teases.

Jongdae takes the moment to lift his jeans up and shows them his hairy legs. He sticks his tongue out at Baekhyun’s exasperated glare before remembering why they’re here.

“Anyway, we’re going off topic.” Jongdae points to the book in Heechul’s hands. “You still need to help us with that.”

“Ah, fine,” Heechul admits defeat. He lifts up the book and stares at it, recognizing it from a single glance. “Oh, I’ve seen this.”

“Really?” Baekhyun immediately sits up, ready to listen to the story.

“Yeah, my brother loves this book more than he loves us,” Heechul laughs in amusement. “He would always leave with it, even when he’s just going around the corner to buy a drink.”

“Oh! Did it belong to Sungkyu hyung? I bet it is!” Jongdae guesses.

Heechul doesn’t reply, he’s too busy opening the book, flipping the pages before stopping in the middle. He has a serious expression as he reads it and there’s a moment where he smiles as if there was a joke written in the book.

Baekhyun feels jittery as he watches Heechul read it. He keeps waiting for the elder to say more, to give him more clues, but it seems Heechul is in his own world.

“Have you read the book yet?” The elder finally asks. He stares at Baekhyun as if he’s trying to read the young boy’s personality.

“No,” Baekhyun tells him in unsure voice.

“You should,” he returns the book to Baekhyun. “Read it. It has all the answers you need.”

The elder stands up and starts walking towards a hallway, where Hangeng has disappeared before. Both boys stare at him in confusion, unsure of what just happened.

“It was nice seeing you both. I should check up on Hangeng. I’m sure you guys can show yourselves out.”

 

****

 

**_Seoul University’s Dorm, September 18 2010_ **

 

Baekhyun didn’t understand what Heechul meant when he left the elder's house. He browsed through the book’s pages, and there were no hints of his soulmate’s identity or even random scribbles. He was ready to give up and accept his future as a spinster after all of this running around.

Jongdae wasn’t any help either as he never memorized his cousins’ birthdays,so he didn’t know _which_ cousin was six years older than Baekhyun. He only knew that Heechul is married, Sungkyu is his favorite cousin, Minseok is the playboy of the family, and Seokjin is too nice. Baekhyun doesn’t even know who he'd prefer out of the three after hearing about them.

So instead of worrying over that, he spent the last 7 days focusing on his school work, and running away from Jongdae's invasive questions. It was distracting him well, until he realized that there was no more homework left to do. He's _so_ bored that he starts counting the dirt specks on his ceiling on a late Saturday afternoon.

 _22, 23, 24, 25_ — he counts in his head. _Ugh, screw this._

He pushes himself off the bed and starts looking around for something to do. He supposes he can clean his room, or even join his friends for a friendly game of beer pong. But he's too lazy for either of that.

Then he notices that _cursed_ book, lying on his desk as if mocking him. Part of him wants to throw it out of the window, and the other part of him wants to hug it, because it's the only way he can indirectly hug his soulmate.

Instead he picks it up, and he thinks that he might as well really _read_ the book. Maybe there was a reason on why it's so special to his soulmate. So he opens the second page and starts to read.

 

***

 

**_Zhang Studios, September 25 2010_ **

 

Jongdae stands frozen in the lobby after Baekhyun drags his skinny ass to Zhang Studios at 10 in the morning. Despite the younger’s well known confidence in anything _not_ related to love, Jongdae feels scared, anxious and jittery when Saturday arrives.

The deal was supposed to be done on his birthday, on 21st September, but it was a Tuesday and they both had quizzes so Baekhyun allowed to postpone it. Now, they can't postpone it anymore and Baekhyun refuses to let the younger back down, especially after Jongdae’s coercion to meet Heechul hyung.

Either way, today feels like it was going to be an amusing day as Baekhyun watches his friend stand stiffly in the corner as they wait for Onew hyung.

He was tempted to tell the truth to Onew hyung about Jongdae's situation. Except, he realizes that he'd hate it if Jongdae did that to him, so he resisted the temptation. He simply told the elder that they're here for a follow up meeting. Surprisingly, Yixing hyung was eager to meet them again, and he happened to be free on Saturday. So it worked out pretty well, and Baekhyun takes it as a good sign from destiny.

Sadly, Jongdae isn't accepting _any_ of this as good news. He's been whiny and clingy since Friday, and Baekhyun ignores it in favor of seeing his friend tremble for once.

“Hello,” Yixing's soft spoken greeting startles Jongdae into latching onto Baekhyun's arm.

“Yixing hyung! How are you?”

Baekhyun looks surprised also, expecting Onew hyung to meet them.

“Awesome! We finally finished producing DBSK’s newest album last night. It took _so_ long that I thought I was going to _die_ ,” the elder exaggerates. “But we finished it! Now I'm _so_ happy.”

Baekhyun smiles in amusement at the elder’s excitement.

“Anyway, I'm glad to see you both again,” Yixing continues. “Jongdae, how are you today?”

Jongdae grips Baekhyun's arm, ignoring his friend’s pained gasp. His eyes widen momentarily as if he's unsure on what to say. Then his eyes finally dilate to normal, and Baekhyun has to roll his eyes at the dramatic reaction.

“Okay,” Jongdae finally whispers out.

Yixing smiles again, dimples peeking this time, and Baekhyun is surprised Jongdae didn't faint at seeing that.

“Let's go up to my office. We'll continue there,” Yixing gestures to the elevators area.

As they head towards the elevators, Baekhyun notices how there are loud noises from the bathroom, as if construction is going on.

“Renovating again, hyung?”

“Ah, just a little. Someone _did_ mention how we should have hand dryers,” Yixing smiles at Jongdae before gesturing them to enter the elevator first.

Baekhyun smirks at his friend’s deep blush.

“Very true. You should listen to Jongdae more often,” Baekhyun says cheekily. He ignores his friend’s directed scowl as they wait for the elevator to reach the highest floor.

They follow Yixing to his office, and suddenly Baekhyun remembers how embarrassing he was a few weeks ago as he recognizes the hallways.

“Ah, Ama!” Yixing suddenly greets as they passed a pretty girl with long black hair and beige dress.

“Yixing!”

The elder hugs the girl affectionately and Baekhyun watches with curiosity. Jongdae doesn't seem to like the interaction as much as he scowls in the back.

“I didn't know you were coming in today.”

“Oh, well, I had to confirm with Soo the details of your party,” she replies.

“Ah, you're coming then?”

“Of course! Wouldn't miss it. You know how much I loved these parties.”

“I do, probably more than you loved me,” Yixing pouts.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow as he absorbs that new information. Yet, unsurprisingly, Jongdae seems to already know this fact. He still remains moody as he watches them solemnly.

“Don't be like that,” she replies before stepping closer. She places a hand on Yixing's chest, and plays with a button before looking up from under her eyelashes. “I'm willing to make it up to you, if you're free on Friday.”

Baekhyun thinks his first mistake was _not_ paying attention to Jongdae's expressions. So he shouldn't have been surprised when he sees Jongdae slipping in between the girl and Yixing.

“He can't, he's busy,” Jongdae tells her with a steely expression. His hand trails down Yixing’s arm and he grabs the elder's hand before their fingers end up intertwined. His anxiety and fear are suddenly gone at first contact.

Baekhyun’s second mistake was not recording this moment so he could endlessly tease his friend in the future.

“Hyung, I thought you wanted introduce Yang Xing to me today,” Jongdae pouts at the elder as he looks up to gaze at Yixing's face.

“Of course,” the elder says softly before he faces towards Ama. “I think that Onew hyung makes you very happy, and you shouldn't second guess yourself. I hope to see you both at my party.”

As they part away from Ama, Yixing keeps holding on the younger's hand. He may not notice Jongdae's lovestruck face or the deep blush, but Baekhyun knows that Jongdae is loving every moment of it.

When they’ve finally arrived to the office, they notice that the table is full of food and it’s the first thing that tempts Jongdae on pulling away from his soulmate. Most are an assortment of Korean delicacies, but the rest are healthy snacks such as fruits and veggies snacks.

So Yixing is forced to let go of the younger’s hand as Jongdae immediately helps himself to the watermelon. Baekhyun shakes his head before offering his friend a random tissue.

“I’m glad you like the food,” Yixing notes in amusement.

The younger widens his eyes before nodding, smiling shyly.

“You didn’t have to, hyung. We’re not exactly starved students,” Baekhyun tells him.

Yixing waves a hand at them, signaling them to not worry.

“Most of these are free, because they want my artists to promote them. But I give them the freedom to choose their own endorsements.”

“Wow, hyung. I’m already envious of the person who’s fated to you,” Baekhyun jokes, making an indirect connection to Jongdae’s situation. “You’re probably everyone’s ideal type in this company.”

Jongdae takes the opportunity to kick his friend in the leg, glaring at him annoyedly.

Yixing seems to not notice it and chuckles. There’s a playful smile on his lips as the elder thinks about his soulmate.

“I suppose I do get a lot of admirers, but not many understand me. I’ve always hoped that my soulmate will match well with me. That he won’t feel intimidated by my life.”

There’s a brief moment where Jongdae and Yixing glance at each other, but the younger looks away immediately. Only Baekhyun is able to notice the elder’s disappointment.

“Did you ever search for him, your soulmate? It seems like you expect him to be a certain person, but you don’t seem to make the same effort.”

Yixing looks up to Baekhyun in surprise, not expecting that question.

“I guess that’s true. I guess I’m expecting too much from someone who barely knows me. It’s the worst thing I could ask from him.” The elder smiles sadly as he contemplates his words before continuing. “It doesn’t matter though, my string hasn’t moved, and I’m already older than twenty. I don’t know _when_ I’ll find him or when his twentieth birthday will arrive.”

“What if he found you instead?” Jongdae asks this time, his tone is unsure. “What would you say so he wouldn’t be scared off by your life?”

Yixing looks at him momentarily in a serious expression before looking down shyly when he thinks of something. There’s something downright sexy in Jongdae’s opinion when Yixing is able to confess confidently yet sound shy at the same time.

“ _You’re right. My life may be everyone’s fantasy, but any regular person would want something normal. But I think neither of us is normal, we’re unique, and we fill each other’s flaws. My_ biggest _flaw is expecting you to be okay with my life, but you shouldn’t be. It’s a horrible industry, and I wouldn’t want you anywhere near it. But I’m terribly stubborn and I only want to be beside you, even if you reject me. Will you hate me for being hopeless?”_

Jongdae shakes his head and smiles shyly at him, feeling a sudden burst of confidence after hearing Yixing’s words.

“I’m hopeless too,” the younger admits before cautiously reaching out to show his pinky. “You won’t see your string move until two years later, but I’m your soulmate. I don’t know how to prove it to you, but I wouldn’t lie about this.”

The elder smiles knowingly at him, dimples protruding on both sides. He leans forward and intertwines his pinky with Jongdae’s, signifying the start of their relationship.

 

***

 

**_Seoul University’s Dorm, October 2 2010_ **

 

 _I always felt guilty saying_ No _to them. I knew they must have worked hard on building up the courage to say the confession. Part of me wanted to say it back just so I wouldn't have to see their sad expression. But it wouldn't have been fair to both of us, they deserved someone who'd love them unconditionally. Do you think I was harsh on them? I wish I was better at knowing what to do..._

It was only a few days ago when Baekhyun realizes that the book he found was _actually_ a secret diary. He only noticed it when page number 14 suddenly had _Dear Diary_ written on the top, while the pages before were regular novel texts. He didn’t think that this book could contain diary entries when every page is printed, and nothing is handwritten. He’s wondering if his soulmate will still keep the original entries, and whether he can notice on how old the entries are by touching the paper.

The weird part is how his soulmate _compiled_ the book. He notices how the diary entries are not placed consecutively, such as 5 pages could be entries and the next twenty pages are regular novel texts.

So Baekhyun has been bookmarking _all_ of the pages that contain diaries.

When Jongdae found out about it, Baekhyun thought his friend would _know_ by now on _which_ cousin is eccentric. Instead, the younger hums in reply, as if he’ll keep it a secret like the asshole he is, and Baekhyun is tempted on hurting his friend with a nearby knife. Unfortunately, Yang Xing was placed strategically between them, and Baekhyun _loves_ that stupid sheep doll too much that he didn’t want to risk hurting the doll too.

Damn Yixing and his ‘ _I can't believe I missed your birthday! Here, take Yang Xing and his babies’_ gift. Needless to say, they went home that day with one huge sheep and 10 mini sheeps. Now, Baekhyun sees random mini sheeps _everywhere_ , including one hanging in Jongdae's backpack and another creepily watching them in the bathroom. Baekhyun sometimes turns the doll’s body around as a precaution.

Speaking of Yang Xing, Jongdae  manages to drag the big doll everywhere in their small dorm. Including placing it on Baekhyun’s bed whenever the younger comes in for attention. Baekhyun _hates_ how easily distracted he gets whenever the sheep is in his vision.

“Hey! I'm trying to read here!” He says exasperatedly.

“You're _so_ boring these days,” Jongdae whines.

“Well, unlike you, I don't _know_ who my soulmate is or _when_ I'll meet him. If you would _just_ tell me -- “

“I can't. I promised Heechul hyung that you have to finish that book first _then_ I can tell you.” Jongdae tells him in annoyed tone as if he has repeated this for the fifth time. Which he did, but Baekhyun is just too stubborn to accept it.

The elder glares at Jongdae, hoping that his _I wish I'm a Cyclops_ wish had come true and he can burn his best friend into a crisp.

“Anyway, I need your help for Yixing hyung’s birthday. I don’t know what would be a good gift,” the younger starts to say. “I wonder if someone can shape a watermelon into sheep form…”

“Really?” the elder criticizes. “You couldn’t think of something else?”

“I suppose I _could_ waste my Sunday hacking into YG’s server for BB’s new single…”

“Yes, because illegal presents are _so_ much more romantic.”

“You’re right. I need to go bigger.” Jonger takes a moment to think before an idea comes up. “I got it!”

Baekhyun watches Jongdae runs to his room, forgetting the precious Yang Xing. He takes the opportunity to cuddle with the soft sheep while petting its head.

“If you ever need to run away, I’m always here for you,” Baekhyun creepily whispers to it.

He doesn’t expect Jongdae to snatch the doll from his arms so quickly.

“ _My_ doll. No touchie,” the younger says before placing Yang Xing and his laptop on his lap.

“Fine,” the elder pouts.

“Now, let’s pick you a brother,” Jongdae chirps as he types into the search box.

 

***

 

**_Seoul University’s Dorm, October 23 2010_ **

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Did you know it was my birthday today?! I bet you forgot. It’s okay, I don’t even know your birthday. But I’ll wish you a happy birthday, in case I’ll forget one day._

_Noona wanted me to go out, but I was never a fan of social outings. She says I have to get used to it, that I picked a career where I have to be outgoing. I should have picked better, huh? But I suppose it’ll be okay, I’ll learn to be outgoing one day. Fighting!_

_She dragged me to this small bar, near the hotel we were staying. The company would have been mad if they found out, with so many rules and punishments. But Noona said it’s my only chance to have fun, before everything becomes stressful. So I agreed, mostly because Noona is always right, but also I was curious, what do people my age do for fun?_

_It turns out a lot of drinking and a lot of groping. It’s not like I minded, as long as clothes stayed on. Still, most of these people looked younger than me, some even looked like high schoolers. The funny thing was, I didn’t expect to meet someone so beautiful._

_How we met was weird, since I wasn’t even blocking a pathway, but he stumbled into me and I couldn’t let him fall. He was really young, possibly underage, but I let him crowd into my space and he fitted easily in my arms._

_Being near him is different. There was tranquility and radiance that surrounded the younger, and I felt attracted to it. I think this is what the company meant when they talked about soulmates, and how they told us not to search for them. They warned us that soulmates will distract you from our goals, and that we were forbidden from interacting with them. I never realized how wrong the company was. If this boy was my soulmate, I would have never thought he’d distract me in a bad way._

_It was too late to regret the choices that led me here, and I didn’t want to walk away from the company, at least not now. I was almost done with my training, and there were people waiting for me to debut, even my family have waited. There were so many things waiting for me if I didn’t leave the company, and choice number two was uncertainties with this young boy. I wasn’t even sure if he_ was _my soulmate, I just knew that it felt different being around him._

_Nevertheless, he was drunk and as a responsible adult, I knew I had to help him home. His house didn’t seem far, and I was selfish enough to take the long way to his house. Ten more minutes wouldn’t make a difference to the boy, but it gave me more time to study the small mole under his right ear and the long eyelashes that fluttered every few minutes. I never knew it was possible to be entranced by the smallest details._

_I thought it’d be hard to say goodbye when I dropped him off in his house. Except, I was surprised to find out that he was friends with my young cousin, and that they’ve been living together. I felt better knowing that I could still hear about his life from afar in the future. Still, I had to leave a note, making sure he’ll take care of himself._

_Though I’m beginning to wonder if he’ll still remember me years from now. How about five years from now when I’m no longer the same person as today? Would he still like his pretty stranger?_

 

 

Baekhyun searches for that paper again, the one that his soulmate gave him after that drunken night. It’s been kept in his sacred box for the past one year so he takes it out gently. The paper’s quality is already starting to diminish, and the edges are a little frayed, but the words are still as clear as before..

The paper remains warm to his touch, and the writing is neat, just like how his soulmate is portrayed to be.

 

_Feel better. Don’t forget to drink a lot of water._

_Your pretty stranger_

 

He still can’t believe that he forgot about this paper. Possibly the first clue he ever got about his soulmate. To think that he could have avoided this whole chase if he had asked Jongdae about the pretty stranger.

Still, there was no regret on experiencing this journey. He only wishes that he could put a face onto these entries.

 

***

 

**_Zhang Studios, October 31 2010_ **

 

Baekhyun latches onto Jongdae once he sees an uncanny resemblance of a deceased girl from Bunshinsaba. He steps closer into Jongdae’s personal space and molds himself into the younger’s back, too scared to realistically realize that it’s just very well done make up. He’s too preoccupied in his misery that he accidently bumps into Jongdae’s back once the younger stops walking.

He finally notices that Jongdae has found the refreshment table. and that the younger has shamelessly started to collect multiple snacks into two empty plates. Baekhyun already know that the second plate is not for him.

“Will you put more food for me?” The elder begs, too scared to walk to the plates section, where the deceased girl is standing near.

“You’re such a baby.”

“Jongdae~,” the elder whines as he clutches closer once he sees the girl passing by them.

“Baekkie~.”

Baekhyun doesn’t reply, too busy glaring at the scary girl. He judges from afar as she walks closer to the stage area.

Someone scoffs near them and it causes the elder to look away, turning his head to the side.

“And yet you both _claim_ to be _just_ friends,” the familiar drawl of Heechul’s voice. Hangeng is right behind him and both are wearing couple costume.

“Hi hyung,” Jongdae greets with a mouthful of shrimp tempura. Baekhyun lets go of the younger, feeling better now.

“You have better manners than that,” Hangeng scolds Jongdae before smacking his husband in the head. “Don’t tease their friendship. They’re just very affectionate towards with each other.”

Heechul rubs his head as Jongdae gives Hangeng a thumbs up.

“I can’t believe Yixing hyung doesn’t mind kissing that mouth,” Baekhyun mutters.

Jongdae takes a moment to gape his mouth open, and show the contents to Baekhyun, before he swallows it all in one gulp. Baekhyun scrunches his nose in distaste, but doesn’t say anymore about it, already used to the younger’s behavior.

“What about Yixing?” Heechul asks with slanted eyes.

“Nothing, hyung,” Jongdae immediately says.

The revelation of Jongdae’s soulmate is a secret between the two best friends.

“Yeah, we’re just waiting for his appearance,” Baekhyun confirms before continuing. “I didn’t know Yixing hyung would invite you both too.”

“We were friends with him first, you know,” Hangeng teases.

“Don’t change the topic,” Heechul complains with crossed arms. “I want to know what you two are hiding.”

“Oh right, I’m glad that you guys stayed friends since a long time,” Baekhyun notes, ignoring Heechul’s comment.

Jongdae blinks innocently at Heechul’s suspicious glare.

“You came!” an excited voice greet them from afar. Yixing walks faster towards them, possibly heading towards Jongdae.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun greets him and quickly hugs him before Heechul notices Yixing’s intent.

Yixing seems to take it in good nature as they hug for a while before letting go. Hangeng smiles at Yixing as greeting, and Heechul takes the opportunity to hug Yixing next.

Jongdae is the only one that seems quiet, as he stares at them contemplatively.

“So glad everyone could make it,” Yixing tells them as he steps closer towards Jongdae.

Baekhyun sidesteps between them and forces Yixing to stand closer to him.

“So hyung, who’s performing tonight? Or what’s the stage for?”

“Oh, we’re holding a costume competition later. It’ll be great,” Yixing informs him. “Oh! And we do have some artists performing, including Jonghyun if...you want to see…”

Yixing looks towards Jongdae to see if the younger would look interested by it, instead Jongdae is looking at the floor. The disappointed expression does not go unnoticed by Baekhyun so he immediately tries to distract everyone again.

“Oh cool, I’m definitely excited to see it. Anyway, I should probably give you an update about my soulmate!” Baekhyun grabs Yixing’s arm. “It’s such a long story, so we should find a quiet space.”

Heechul slants his eyes towards him, as if accusing Baekhyun for cheating on his soulmate. Oh the irony.

“Oh sure,” Yixing sounds a little confused, but complies.

“Jongdae, come on,” Baekhyun grabs the younger’s arm and tugs him too.

Jongdae looks up and bites his lip nervously before nodding.

They wave goodbye to the couple before Baekhyun asks Yixing if they can meet up in his office. The elder complies easily and leads them to his office.

Once they’re near, Baekhyun excuses himself to the bathroom and asks them to head to the office first. He explains that it may take a while because his stomach hurts and urges them to relax for a while. Jongdae looks a little scared to be left alone with Yixing while the elder nods.

There is an awkward silence between the new couple despite the amount of times they’ve texted each other. It seems they’re still not used to each other’s presence in real life despite Jongdae’s string urging him to step closer to the elder.

Yixing seems also unsure on how to start a conversation, so he walks to his desk, and mindlessly organize some papers. He doesn’t notice Jongdae creeping closer until he feels the younger’s presence near him.

“Are you -- “ Jongdae clears his dry throat before trying again. “Are you still busy with the new actor?”

Yixing looks up to the younger’s face, surprised to see the younger making the first step. He smiles at him and almost coos at the sight of Jongdae’s blush.

“Nope, he’s getting used to the new schedule. I’m just glad he’s adjusting really well.”

Jongdae smiles a little and the elder takes it as a good sign to stand up and walks closer to the younger. He stands in front of Jongdae, their hands brush against each other but neither makes the first step to hold the other’s hand.

“How did your tests go? Are your classes still fun?”

Jongdae nods before replying. “It’s still too easy for me, but I really like it. I just want to be done soon so I can work and _not_ be poor.”

Yixing laughs at his reply.

“Yeah? You gonna come and work for me?”

“Nah, I heard you don’t pay your workers much,” Jongdae teases.

“But I’d pay you whatever you want,” Yixing pouts. “Are you going to ditch me for some greedy corporate?”

“Yep,” the younger says easily, eyes twinkling evilly. “They’ll be fighting over me.”

“Well, they can’t have you,” the elder says possessively. The pleasant chill runs through Jongdae’s spine and his string warms up happily. The younger feels Yixing’s hand on his wrist and he gets pulled closer. Jongdae thinks the elder’s possessive side is such a turn on. “I’ll make sure no one will hire you.”

“And what if I want them instead?”

There’s a brief expression where Jongdae can see the hurt on Yixing’s eyes before the elder hides it away in his normal facade. The younger is starting to understand that hurt can be caused on both sides, and he had felt that feeling when he met Yixing’s ex. He doesn’t want either of them to experience that awful feeling again so he vows to be more careful of his words.

“Then I can’t make you stay,” Yixing replies to him in a whisper. “I’d want you to be happy more than anything else.”

“I know,” the younger immediately replies. He doesn’t want to give the elder the wrong impression. “You _do_ make me happy.”

There’s a noticeable blush on Jongdae’s cheeks as he admits that. Yixing smiles at him and pulls him closer for a hug, and the younger complies. It doesn’t last long, but Jongdae thinks a soulmate’s hug is the bandage that he needed to heal his insecurities. He doesn’t want to let go yet.

Unbeknownst to them, Baekhyun watches from the doorway and his hearts aches at the scene. It’s bittersweet for him to watch his friend feel happy, while his string longs for the same moment. He still can’t complain though, he wouldn’t want others to suffer, especially not his best friend.

So he leaves quietly, allowing the couple to bond a little longer. He decides to take the elevator again, waiting for it to go up to the top floor.

As he waits, he notices papers pinned up in the bulletin boards. There is _Weekly News_ pinned on the top and many news articles are pinned below it.

_Gyeon will be filming the tenth episode of Chosun Police this week in Seoul. Staff will be preparing food for the cast on the day of the shooting._

He doesn’t get a chance to read the rest of the article as the elevator shows up. So he forces himself to look away and enter the elevator.

Once he arrives in the main event room, he notices that the party is now in full swing. A lot of people are dancing and some are even trying to weasel out some candy from the staff. It’s a little funny to see adults fighting over pieces of chocolate, as if they don’t get enough from childhood.

He’s careless enough to not notice Heechul approaching him with an unimpressed expression.

“Where’s Jongdae? Where did you three go?” The elder immediately demands.

“Yixing’s office. Jongdae had to go bathroom first before coming down here,” Baekhyun says, hopefully with an innocent expression.

Except Heechul doesn’t trust Baekhyun _at all_. He thinks both him and Jongdae are professional liars.

“Don’t lie to me,” the elder growls.

Hangeng is forced to step in and pull his husband back.

“I’m sure Jongdae is fine. Why are you so worried? You didn’t care that he was living in New York alone before.”

“That’s because I couldn’t _watch_ his movements from Seoul, _now_ I can make sure that kid is behaving well.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Hangeng notes exasperatedly. Heechul ignores his husband’s comment and glares at the younger.

“I swear he’s fine. I bet he got distracted by Jonghyun on the way back to here.”

“What?”

“He’s a big fan of him. He even has Jonghyun’s picture taped to his bedroom wall,” Baekhyun adds for effect.

He likes watching Heechul go off to another direction, possibly to interrogate Jonghyun.

“I hope he didn’t offend you,” Hangeng starts to say. “He’s just trying to compensate his protective nature into someone else.”

“I thought he’d be more protective of you?”

“Oh, he is. But I can still kick his ass whenever he tries that on me.”

They both chuckle on that thought.

“So, have you started reading the book yet?” Hangeng changes the topic.

“Yes,” Baekhyun replies and he can see that the elder wants to know more. “It’s definitely interesting. It’s weird, knowing all of his thoughts and personality, but I’ve never met him before. I keep thinking I’m invading his privacy, but the string won’t let me put it away. It’s like I _have_ to keep reading about it.”

“Hmm,” the elder hums. “I always found that out of Heechul’s brothers, your soulmate  was the one who was always misjudged by people. It may feel weird, but I think it’ll help you understand him better once you both meet.”

Baekhyun nods in understanding.

“You should start one too, your own diary. He’d appreciate it, knowing that you wanted him to know your stories too.”

“You think he’d read it? I don’t even have interesting stories.”

“I think he’d love it more than any gift.”

 

***

 

**_Seoul University’s Classroom, November 13 2010_ **

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I passed!! The company will finally let me debut. They’ve even found prospective projects I can audition for. They haven’t told me about all the details, but all I know is that there’s a new drama coming out and everyone keeps saying how competitive it’ll be. I hope the company will let me try out for it. I really want to do well._

_Besides that, my younger cousin told me that it’s his last year in high school. It feels like time has gone fast for both of us. Soon he’ll be graduating and moving forward to university, and I already feel old thinking of this fact. It makes me also wonder about his roommate and whether they’ll keep in touch after high school. I know I should stop thinking about him, especially seeing so many people wanting to date me. I can’t help it...he’s always in the back of my mind…_

 

There’s an episode running in the background as Baekhyun reads the entry. He looks up momentarily when a familiar voice rings out from the television. It’s a handsome actor with coy smirks and Baekhyun thinks he has seen him before.

 _Oh right, that news ad from the studio_ \-- he recalls when he reads some news regarding an actor named Gyeon. He remembers that this is a broadcast of Chosun Police.

He briefly wonders why Gyeon’s voice sounds so familiar to him, so soothing. It seems to be a passing thought as the diary entry attracts his attention again. He starts reading again, and his previous thoughts are no longer there, replaced by new ones.

 

***

 

**_Zhang Studios, November 27 2010_ **

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I think they’re lying to me. I have been auditioning for so many parts, and yet the company tells me I have gotten no calls back. I don’t understand how it’s possible. I don’t believe that I’m a horrible actor, I know I’m at least better than that ghastly model._

_I feel like I’m being played by them. I still don’t understand why. I know that they may focus on other actors more than me, but why do I receive nothing at all? Do they hate me that much?_

 

Baekhyun frowns as he looks up at his surrounding, noticing the disarrayment of papers on Yixing’s table. Usually the elder’s table would be more organized due to Soo’s cleaning habits. Except, everything seems to be a mess in Yixing’s office.

The only sight that seems relatively normal is Jongdae’s feet resting on a ottoman, and some guy is massaging them with fervor.

He rolls his eyes at the younger’s _Oh, yeah! That’s the spot,_ and wonders why Yixing doesn’t seem to mind the massage.

“What do you mean it didn't arrive at the location?! It should have arrived 2 hours ago!” Yixing yells from the side and Baekhyun finally notices him.

 _Oh, that must be why. He’s too busy to have time to be jealous._ \-- he concludes.

He’s still curious on what’s going on so he moves closer to Jongdae’s side and nudges him.

“Huh?” the younger blinks sleepily at him. A sign that this massage must be _really_  good.

“Why is Yixing hyung yelling?”

“I don’t know,” the younger mumbles. “Something about Soo behaving weirdly and how this whole company can’t seem to function right without his anal retentive methods.”

“That’s mean,” Baekhyun tells him in a stern voice. “But I suppose it’s true.”

The younger sighs in pleasure again before looking again towards Baekhyun.

“You want a massage?”

“Nah, I’m gonna finish this diary entry.”

“Okay,” he smiles dopily at Baekhyun before gesturing to the guy to stop massaging him.

Baekhyun watches in amusement as Jongdae grabs the phone out of Yixing’s hand, and orders the elder to _sit_ down. He can’t help but laugh at Yixing’s bewildered face as Jongdae decides to handle the situation by yelling _louder_ than Yixing’s attempt. It’s hilarious to see Jongdae take on a CEO role, something that Jongdae himself has admitted to be quite boring. Baekhyun assumes the younger only wants to yell and boss at people.

“Am I the only one who thinks that’s _quite_ a turn on?” Yixing mumbles to him.

“Gross, he’s practically my _brother_.”

Yixing looks apologetic for asking so insensitively.

“It _may_ seem like he’s solving your situation, but I’m pretty sure you just lost that person as a friend.”

“Ah, I never worry about that. I lose a friend and gain his enemies.” Yixing says this with such confident, that Baekhyun finally understands why destiny fated Jongdae and Yixing together.

They’re truly twins of evil.

 

***

 

**_Seoul University’s Dorm, December 4 2010_ **

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I was right. I spoke to an ex-trainee, someone who I barely know, but he was more helpful towards me than anyone else I’ve spoken to. He told me it’s possible and the company's’ reasons are not always logical, it may be just bias. I just don’t understand what I could have done to deserve this type of bias. Still, he urged me not to wait too long, especially since I’m at the age when actors make their debut._

_I didn’t know what to do or say for quite a while. I felt hopeless, the kind where I long for direction from someone, anyone. I ended up asking an old friend, someone who I’ve known for quite some time, but we fell out of touch. It was easy to get ahold of him, and it was easier to ask for his help. He was so quick to give me help, and some days I envy on the person who’ll be fated to him._

 

Baekhyun snorts at this sentence, knowing exactly who his soulmate will envy one day.

 

_I have hope that with his help, I can be free from this company. Even if it takes weeks, I’ll fight for that future._

***

 

**_Seoul University’s Dorm, December 18 2010_ **

 

**_Neo Moving in Together_ **

 

_After 4 months of blissful dating, Leo and Hakyeon, nicknamed as Neo by fans, have decided to move in together. Neither seems to care about the world’s opinions as they’ve been spotted on numerous public dates, including a recent one in Namsan Tower during Leo’s twentieth birthday. There have been rumors that an engagement will soon be on the horizon, which is common amongst newly fated couples. Neo fans are already placing bets on possible engagement dates, and soon, wedding dates._

_Though not all are happy with the recent news as a few Leo fans have become aggressive towards Hakyeon in public events. Some have tampered with his water bottle, while others have gone the extra length to harass him near the hotel room. Leo is quick to defend his soulmate in social media, and has labeled these girls as ‘antis’. Nevertheless, security on both have increased and they have been avoiding any fans interactions since then._

“What are you reading?” Baekhyun asks his friend, draping over Jongdae’s back.

“Neo are being harassed. Ugh, fans are the worse,” Jongdae tells him before handing him the paper.

“It’s too bad you’ll get the same backlash once Yixing announces you’re both dating,” the elder sticks his tongue out.

“Nope. He promised me anonymity until I finish university.”

“So basically, you’re making him wait four years. Wow, poor guy.”

“It’s not so bad. We’re still going to date and try to make it work.”

“But, what if he has to go on trips, and your bond doesn’t let you be far from each other? Or what if someone else seduces him and he gives in because this long distance thing is too hard?” Baekhyun teases.

The younger simply scoffs, as if both notions are stupid. He seems to be back to his confident self as he types a reply in his phone, possibly to Yixing.

“They can try, and they’ll soon find out that there’s only Kim Jongdae written in his heart.”

Baekhyun cringes at the cheesiness, but he’s glad that his best friend is _finally_ facing his insecurities.

“Anyway, what are you doing for Christmas?” the younger asks innocently.

“Away from you?” the elder replies slowly.

“Great! I’ll tell my mom you’re coming for Christmas dinner,” the younger tells him, completely ignoring Baekhyun’s wishes.

The elder doesn’t seem to mind. His own parents are still in New York, along with his younger brother. Joonmyeon is _somewhere_ , Baekhyun always forget the city’s name. So he doesn’t _want_ to be alone on Christmas Day.

“Is Yixing hyung coming too?” he teases.

This time Jongdae frowns and possibly pouts at the same time as he shakes his head.

“He has to go to Japan and sign a new actor into the label, some twink called Ten. He has to stay there until the 28th so we won’t be able to meet until then.”

Baekhyun nods in understanding before approaching the younger for a hug.

“I’m fine. My soulmate just _sucks_ ,” the younger insists, despite accepting the hug.

“At least he’ll bring you _lots_ of souvenirs?”

“He will,” Jongdae smiles a little. “I got him to agree to bring me back a huge pikachu doll.”

This time Baekhyun groans and shakes his head. How are they supposed to place a large pikachu doll when Yang Xing is already taking up so much space?!

“Hey! Yang Xing _is not_ fat. He’s just blessed to be cuddly and we shouldn’t mock his weight,” Jongdae tells him, as if Yang Xing is a real person.

“Why couldn’t you ask for food? Like melon pan or those tokyo banana? _Why_ do you insist on making our dorm more packed?”

“ _Because_ it’s not romantic if Yixing brought back two boxes of food. _This_ way, _I know_ that he’ll have to hold on to that pikachu throughout his flight.”

“So you just want him to suffer?”

“No, I want to see how much he likes me.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and ignores the pout on Jongdae’s lips. He gives up on helping this couple thrive in the future.

 

***

 

_Dear Diary,_

_The company is starting to suspect me of betraying them. I am forced to write my diary entries on used papers to avoid suspicion. My meetings with my friend are cut short, only a few minutes during lunch time. They’ll never suspect it since I always order take out and I slip in a piece of paper to the cashier person. Luckily, that person is a good friend of mine, despite her eccentric behaviors at times._

_I’ve been advised to behave as I normally do, so I haven’t stop pestering the company on asking for more auditions. I also keep going out with colleagues for drinks and other outings, hopefully to disguise my true intent. My friend says it’s not long now, soon I’ll be free._

_All of these secrecy reminds me of a mystery book one time, where the protagonist hides his secrets in plain sights. I think I may have found a way to hide my diary in plain sight...wish me luck._

***

 

**_Siheung, December 24-25 2010_ **

 

It’s a short one hour ride to Jongdae’s parents house in Siheung. Baekhyun has never been there since his arrival to Seoul, and technically Jongdae hasn’t been there either. But they both searched in Google Maps, so it seemed relatively straightforward. They only need to take one bus to get there.

They arrive close to lunch time, and their stomachs are growling in anticipation of home cooked meals. Jongdae rushes first toward his house, unable to contain his excitement and smacks the door with his palms.

“Hello~” the younger says loudly from outside.

Baekhyun watches from behind, curious to see if Jongdae’s parents will scold him.

“Umma!” Jongdae yells once he sees her, tackling her into a tight hug.

Jongdae’s mom seems to be tearful at the sight of her son, as if they’ve been apart for many years. They don’t let go even when Jongdae’s dad arrives, looking like he wants to hug his son too.

Baekhyun remains standing the background, letting the family have their moment.

“Look at you, so chubby. Are you still eating all that junk food? It’s not healthy for you,” she fusses immediately while Jongdae’s dad, Daehyun, gets a chance to hug his son.

“Umma, I’m not chubby. My cheeks are always like this,” the younger insists with a pout.

Baekhyun makes a scoffing sound and that attracts their attention.

“Baekhyun! What are you doing there? Come here!” Jongdae’s mom, Eunji, commands him.

Baekhyun reluctantly walks closer, until he feels himself being pulled into a tight hug.

“You’re _so_ skinny now. What have you been eating?! I bet it’s those ramen noodle cups,” she tsks.

“Yep, he doesn’t eat _anything_ else,” Jongdae helpfully adds. Such a nice best friend.

“I knew it. Come on. We’re feeding some meat into you and more rice. You’re _not_ leaving until you’ve regained your baby cheeks.”

“But Umma!,” Baekhyun immediately protests despite being dragged to the dining room. He’s used to referring Jongdae’s mom as his own, and the same is said for Jongdae.

The elder accepts defeat and scowls at seeing his friend’s mocking expression. He soon gets his revenge when Eunji scolds Jongdae for stealing a piece of beef. He smirks in victory as Eunji shoves a plate of salad into Jongdae’s arms, deeming him too chubby to have any meat.

 

***

 

Jongdae’s extended relatives arrive on Christmas morning, including his many cousins. Baekhyun hadn’t realized that he might be meeting his soulmate until he hears Heechul’s voice and the loud conversation that implies how excited he is on meeting his brothers again. He’s suddenly too nervous and he’s pacing himself in Jongdae’s old room, trying to calm down and figure out what to wear.

He didn’t realize that Jongdae was watching him in amusement until he hears the younger snickering in the background. He slants his eyes towards the younger, giving him an annoyed look.

“You look so stressed out. It’s _just_ my relatives.”

“Yeah, _including_ my soulmate, which you conveniently forgot to tell me!” the elder hisses at him before throwing a random pillow.

It’s a lame throw since it doesn’t even come close to Jongdae’s direction.

The younger rolls his eyes before replying exasperatedly to him.

“I _didn’t_ forget to tell you.” Baekhyun is about to reject the younger’s words. “He’s not coming.”

The elder remains quiet at that news, before nervously asking _Why_. As if he’s afraid that his soulmate is avoiding him and he wouldn’t _blame_ the guy. I mean, who’d want to be stuck to some kid who’s 6 years younger than you.

“And you tell _me_ that I’m dramatic,” the younger rolls his eyes. “He didn’t come because he just started his career. He can’t have days off yet. Plus, he doesn’t even _know_ that you’re _his_ soulmate, how can he avoid you?”

The elder opens his mouth to reject the logic, but he has no argument in his mind. Jongdae seems right about it.

“ _Of course_ I’m right,” the younger says smugly. “And~ since it’s Christmas, _we_ have decided to let you know on which cousin.”

“Really?” the elder’s ears perk up.

“Sure,” the younger confirms. “If you can figure out on _which_ cousin didn’t come.”

The elder frowns at Jongdae’s loud cackle and wishes he knew a way to hurt Jongdae back. But right now, the only thing in his mind is how to solve this mystery.

 

***

 

Turns out, Jongdae has about 15 cousins, and almost everyone came except his soulmate. The easy thing is Baekhyun already _know_ that his soulmate is related to Heechul. So he’s able to cross out people who are _not_ Heechul’s siblings, _including_ some guy who seem to have a weird obsession with how his hair smells nice, and another guy, who claims to be a psychic. He tells him that he’ll _finally_ meet his soulmate a few months from now, before destiny forces them to be apart, like a tornado destroying that peaceful farm. After that farm analogy, Baekhyun slips out of that guy’s line of sight and sighs in relief as he catches sight of Jongdae.

“I give up,” Baekhyun tells him, ignoring the fact that he’s interrupting the younger’s conversation. “I don’t want anymore clues or hints or even psychics telling me of my future. Will you _just_ tell me on who he is?”

The younger raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun’s dejected spirit, and feels bad enough to give him _some_ reprieve.

“Hyung, you haven’t met my best friend yet. This is Baekhyun,” the younger informs to his cousin, who happens to be the person Jongdae was conversing with. “He’s been by my side since elementary.”

“Really?” the cousin says with an interested tone.

There’s a subtle eye movement that implies he was checking out Baekhyun’s body, but Baekhyun doesn’t _want_ this guy. He _wants_ to know his soulmate’s name.

“He’s your brother’s soulmate. The one Heechul was saying before,” Jongdae adds on.

Baekhyun widens his eyes before absorbing this person’s visual. He doesn’t resemble Heechul in any way, but he can tell that it’s the outgoing personality that makes him Heechul’s brother.

“Oh,” the cousin replies before smirking at Baekhyun. “That’s too bad. I wouldn’t mind having you as mine.”

“Maybe you should tell your brother that. Otherwise, I might just take up _someone else’s_ offer on courting me,” Baekhyun tells him with enough sass. It causes Jongdae’s cousin to laugh at his reply.

“I think he’ll _definitely_ like you,” the cousin confirms. “You’re like him, too stubborn to give up once your mind sets on it, right? He’s like that too.”

Baekhyun nods, completely understanding his words. He has read his soulmate’s determination in the recent entries.

“I’m Sungkyu, everyone’s favorite cousin,” he holds out his hand and Baekhyun accepts it willingly.

“And what’s the name of my soulmate?” Baekhyun asks, insisting on knowing already.

“Well, if you finished the book, you’d know by now,” Sungkyu teases. “But, since it is Christmas, we’ll show you a picture.”

Baekhyun watches in anticipation as Sungkyu takes out his phone. Jongdae watches on with a permanent smirk, as if the younger _knows_ what Sungkyu will do.

What he doesn’t expect is Sungkyu showing him Google pictures of a certain idol. He looks at it in confusion as the search bar has _Gyeon_ on it, and he’s staring at a bunch of handsome pictures of Gyeon.

He looks up at Jongdae, and sees both him and Sunkyu smiling identically at him.

“I still don’t get it,” Baekhyun admits to them.

“That’s him,” Jongdae chirps. “You’ve asked me before on what kind of training he did. Well, he trained to be an actor, and he’s _very_ good at it.”

Baekhyun’s heart palpates as he starts to absorb the information. Things are starting to make sense, and the dots are connecting, and --

 

 _He made his debut in Chosun Police. He_ did _it, he got out of that evil company and made a name for himself._

 

_He must be under Yixing’s label. He should be, otherwise why would they inform news regarding him?_

 

 _So, when I almost saw him in Yixing’s office, he_ must _have been there. I still don’t know how he escaped, but I wasn’t losing my mind that day._

 

 _He’s not a regular person. He’s a well known actor, someone who probably has hundred of fans, and_ I’m _the one he’s destined to._

 

These are some of the numerous thoughts running in Baekhyun’s mind and the ambient noise is simply background music as he assesses his findings. After everything, the clues were always right in front of him, and Baekhyun can’t believe it yet. His heart hasn’t calmed down yet, and his brain is still trying to figure out on why some pieces can be connected that way.

He sits down in a nearby chair, and can finally feel the peace returning. His journey is almost over, and there’s only one thing left to do, find a way to meet him.

 

***

 

**_Zhang Studio’s Roof, December 31 2010_ **

 

The last diary entry is a special one to Baekhyun. He knows that it’ll be the last thought he’ll ever read from Gyeon, and he’s almost reluctant to read it. Except, Sungkyu had mentioned that he’ll finally know _which_ cousin is fated to him on the last entry.

Baekhyun did try searching in Google for Gyeon’s real name, but it seems the actor refuses to reveal information on his personal life or family, including his real name. So he’s forced to read it, so that his curiosity may finally be satisfied.

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the last day I worked for this company. Even though this company has been cruel to me lately, it wasn’t cruel to me when I trained here, and it was_ never _cruel when I struggled on passing some of my lessons. It feels nostalgic to be leaving a company that taught you everything you know, and yet, you know that it’s time. I’ll never regret choosing them as my trainers, I’ll only regret signing on with them._

_Despite it all, I felt bad leaving some of colleagues and I sometimes wonder if I should have asked them to join me. But I wasn’t sure on who to trust, especially seeing on how cruel the company could be when someone disrespected them. So silence has been my friend for such a long time, and now I can finally talk again, as much as I wanted._

_My friend, who I’ll now reveal as Yixing, have advised me to stay low, and not to make any public appearances for a few weeks. So I’ll be staying with my brother and his husband for a month. I’ve missed them, and everyone else. It’ll be nice to see my family as I wait for Yixing to absolve my contract. I feel that I’ll forever owe him my gratitude whether he succeeds or not._

_Until the day my freedom comes, I’ll stop writing for now._

_My confidant, I shall write to you again one day._

_Kim Minseok_

 

***

 

There’s calm surrounding him as Baekhyun watches Jongdae interact with Yixing. He no longer feels the bitterness that would taunt him whenever he sees couples surround him. He feels happy, and excited at the prospect of meeting his soulmate soon, maybe in a month or maybe in a few weeks. He thinks there’s no reason to feel sad when he’ll also feel that love soon, and he shouldn’t be spiteful of others who have gotten it before him.

So, he smiles and he nods in amusement as Jongdae mouths _Have you seen the pikachu he got me?_ It’s surprisingly as tall as Jongdae, but the younger doesn’t seem to care as he immediately tackles it for a hug, and accidentally scrapes his knee.

Yixing is the one who kisses the younger’s boo boo and makes sure that it doesn’t get infected. It’s something that Baekhyun would have done when Yixing wasn’t here yet, and he’s glad that Yixing cares about Jongdae _so_ much. He thinks the elder deserves some kind of prize for his never ending patience.

As they countdown to zero and greet the new year, Baekhyun imagines kissing Minseok at next year’s countdown. He wants that, _so badly_ , but for now, he’ll just hope that 2011 will be even better.

 

***

 

**_Seoul, January 2011_ **

 

There’s a certain responsibility that Jongdae feels obligated to uphold over the years as his friendship with Baekhyun flourishes. It’s not about being compassionate or supportive, no, Jongdae isn’t great at those. It’s about lessening Baekhyun’s troubles using Jongdae’s eccentric ways. Granted, Jongdae knows that his ways may cause unnecessary consequences, but he’ll get to that _if_ he gets caught.

It’s a windy morning when Baekhyun learns that fate isn’t in his favor. He has been compiling everything he could about Gyeon and his complex schedule for the past few weeks. It’s easy to locate the filming location or his rumoured house, but it’s another problem to figure out a way to meet Minseok. Despite Yixing’s power and Baekhyun’s personal connections to Minseok’s family, Minseok isn’t one to take days off, let alone make time to meet some random fan. So he’s disappointed and most of all, upset that fate is still against him. It is then that Jongdae starts to notice Baekhyun’s mood.

Despite being labeled as uncompassionate by some classmates, Jongdae _does_ care about certain people, and Baekhyun has always been his favorite person. So he finds that he can’t help but care, to find ways to help his friend to feel better.

Jongdae learned that he will never be good at consoling his friend with words or awkward patting, but he does know other stuff that his friend may like.

It starts small as Jongdae pushes Yang Xing into Baekhyun’s arms, claiming that pikachu had a fight with him, and both dolls need a time out. It worked for a while since Jongdae notices the amount of cuddling Baekhyun has spent with Yang Xing, but there is still a pout on the elder’s lips.

So he goes forth to the next part, begging his cousins to mail him some incriminating pictures from Minseok’s childhood. It’s easy to get them to say yes, anything to make their brother look worse than them. The pictures bring back Baekhyun’s smile as Jongdae points out his cousin’s tiny pee wee and the horrible mushroom haircuts. Granted, Minseok was two at that time, but it’s still fun to point and laugh at it. Jongdae lets him keep the pictures in the end, claiming that his cousins would eventually sell it off in ebay for a profit anyway.

The best part is handing Baekhyun the invitation to the secret farewell party for Chosun Police. It’s supposed to be cast and staff only, no fans or families, but Yixing is _weak_ and Jongdae _likes_ exploiting Yixing’s weaknesses. So he smiles widely at Baekhyun’s excited expressions and nonstop talking, ignoring the _What if things go wrong?!_ warnings on his head.

Luckily, the day arrives fast and Jongdae goes back to not caring about Baekhyun’s silly rants. Like, who cares what you wear to your first soulmate meeting? He’d have worn pajamas to his first anniversary dinner, but Yixing’s reputation is important, so he was willing to give up on that dream. Still, worrying about how you look seems so stupid to him.

He can’t voice it out though, not when Baekhyun seems super excited to meet Minseok, and it’s _finally_ happening. He’s also rooting for a cheesy happy ending where he gets to be godfather to their adorable kids, and their kids love Jongdae more than their parents.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun waves a hand in front of the younger’s face.

“Sup?” Jongdae replies automatically before focusing his eyes on Baekhyun’s worried expression.

“Are you feeling okay? Because if you’re going to space out a lot, we should do this another time --- umph.” The elder’s words are interrupted as Jongdae shoves a piece of mocha bread into his mouth.

“Stop talking, eat some bread,” the younger replies before scanning the room. He manages to get signatures of the main cast, now he just needs the signatures of the minor characters.

“I still don’t know what to say to him,” Baekhyun mutters after gulping down a large piece of bread. He latches on to the younger’s back as Jongdae starts to walk around.

“Then don’t say anything. Just kiss him.”

“I’m not that brave!”

“You don’t have to be brave. You just need to clumsily kiss him, and he’ll kiss you back once he feels that warm feeling on his lips.”

Jongdae suddenly realizes that he gave away too much information.

“So, is that how Yixing’s kiss feels like?” the elder teases.

“Shut up or I’m leaving,” the younger hisses as he tries to get his friend off him. He’s embarrassed, but also glad that Yixing didn’t hear his confession.

“No! Don’t!” The elder complains.

Jongdae doesn’t bother putting more effort into untangling their limbs, especially since they’ve managed to bump against someone. Baekhyun, ever the gentleman, mutters an apology, while Jongdae glares at the offensive person.

“Oh, Oppa. You’re here,” the offensive person says. It turns out to be a teenage girl, a familiar one.

Jongdae stares at her, silently condemning her to every level of hell. Baekhyun isn’t sure why she knows him.

“Don’t you remember me?” the girl pouts and Jongdae doesn’t have time for this girl’s questions.

“Nope, don’t really care either,” Jongdae tells her before walking off to some direction.

Baekhyun doesn’t follow his friend, too curious about this girl’s name and how she knew him.

“I don’t remember either. Have we met before?” he asks.

The girl laughs, in a way that would sound pleasant if Baekhyun _liked_ girls. Instead, the laugh annoys the heck out of him.

 _Oh wait_ \-- a sudden realization occurs. Now he remembers where he might have met her.

“Oh, I’ve met you before, during the summer, in that coffee place,” he mutters as the horror dawns in him.

He never _did_ like her. She was annoying and he regrets the decision of continuing this conversation.

“Oppa~ you _do_ remember,” she tells him as if the fact made her day.

“Unfortunately,” he mumbles.

“How are you? How did you end up here, in Seoul?” the girl decides to ask twenty questions. “Does this mean we can see the cherry blossoms together?”

“No,” he says immediately. “I’m still gay, and _you_ need to take a breath between your questions.”

Baekhyun gives her an exasperated glare when she giggles in reply. He’s just glad she hasn’t tried to hug him yet.

“What are you doing here, anyway? Isn’t this supposed to be a cast party?” he asks.

“You’re not part of the cast either,” she says defiantly.

“Well, I’m friends with one of the actors.”

 _Sort of_ \-- he ends the sentence in his head.

“Me too! Which actor are you friends with? I bet it’s Joo Wan. He’s such a cutie.”

“No...it’s one of them,” he mumbles before deciding to say something else. “Anyway, who are _you_ friends with?”

“Minseok oppa. Isn’t he _cute_? He’d be my ideal type if he wasn’t old.”

Baekhyun should be offended at this girl calling his soulmate _old_ , but he’s too busy trying to understand how she knows Minseok.

“You know Minseok?” he asks nervously. He’s not sure why he’s worried about this fact.

“Of course. He’s been my friend for a long while now. Do you know him too?”

“Not really,” he admits. “I know him as much as other people do.”

Jongdae would tell him that he’s being humble about this, but Baekhyun sincerely believes that he doesn’t know the _real_ Minseok yet.

“Oh, that’s too bad. He’s really nice, he doesn’t even scold me when I sleepover at his place.”

“He should though,” he grumbles as he slants his eyes. He has a feeling that this girl likes to take advantage of Minseok’s kindness.

She sticks her tongue out in reply. Baekhyun is starting to think this girl is fifteen, not whatever age she claimed to be.

“How do you know him anyway?”

“My parents used to work in Seoul and Minseok was my neighbour during that time. He was nicer to me than his brothers,” the girl pouts. “Well Seokjin was nice too, but he’s nice to everyone.”

“Wow, so that means you know Heechul hyung and Sungkyu hyung,” he mutters.

“So you _do_ know Minseok!,” the girl playfully slaps his arm. It _hurts_ , but Baekhyun wasn’t about to admit that out loud. “I thought you said you _barely_ know him.”

“I don’t know him _well_. I barely know his brothers as well. I’m just friends with their cousin.”

“Ohh,” the girl says with wide eyes. “I guess your rude friend is the cousin. He’s mean like Heechul oppa.”

Baekhyun can’t deny the truth so he shrugs, earning a creepy smile from her. He doesn’t notice Jongdae’s presence until the younger nudges against his back.

“You’re still talking to this girl?” Jongdae says with a scrunched nose.

“Hey! I’m _not_ a girl. I’m eighteen,” she says proudly.

“Whatever. You _look_ like you’re fifteen.”

The girl looks like she’s about to start a full blown argument so Baekhyun interrupts her thoughts.

“Did you know that she was neighbors with your cousins? She even knows Minseok.”

“ _Everyone_ claims to know Minseok,” Jongdae tells him with a roll of eyes.

“Not _everyone_ know his real name!” She practically exclaims towards Jongdae.

“You probably tricked him into telling you with your weird big eyes.”

“I wouldn’t! He trusts me more than he would to _you_ ,” she taunts.

Jongdae scoffs, not believing that his cousin would trust some crazy girl.

“Prove it. Where’s your ‘ _Minseok trusts me with his secrets’_ badge?” Jongdae mocks.

The girl huffs loudly before reaching into her tote to retrieve something. Jongdae is silently glaring at her while Baekhyun wishes that he had escaped from this silly fight.

“Here,” the girl shoves a book into his direction.

Baekhyun immediately freezes as he notices the familiar cover art and the familiar title. It looks similar to the diary that he’s been keeping in his bag, the only difference is the title. This one has _Part 2_ labeled on the end of the title.

“Is that… is that the new diary?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief. He didn’t think Minseok would continue it.

Jongdae glances at his friend’s expression and knows that this moment is important for him. So he manages to stay quiet as he watches the both of them interact.

The girl looks at Baekhyun in surprise before replying reluctantly.

“It’s not really new. The last entry was finished in August. Minseok is working on the third part,” she explains.

“I didn’t think he’d continue writing the entries,” Baekhyun says in awe.

“How do you know about his entries? The book isn’t out publicly yet,” the girl says as she slants her eyes.

Baekhyun stares at her confusedly, unsure of what she means by ‘publicly’ before slinging his backpack to the floor. He takes out the treasured book carefully from the bag. He holds it in his palms, enjoying the warm sensation momentarily before showing it to her.

“I think I accidentally took this from you,” Baekhyun admits. “It got mixed with my stuff and I’ve been looking for the owner ever since.”

The girl gapes her mouth open as realization dawns on her. Her fingers trace over the book, smiling lightly as she recalls.

“This was the first draft of part one of his autobiography book. I was going to give it to a New York publisher that day, but then I lost it,” she admits nervously.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. He _knew_ this girl was unreliable. He’ll definitely have to talk to his cousin about his bad judgement call.

“It’s a good thing you were the one who found it. We were worried someone would find it and publish it online.”

“Ah, so it was for his autobiography?” Baekhyun asks, feeling heartbroken already. He was always under the impression that this book was something special that’s been shared between them, secrets between soulmates. He realizes how silly it seems now.

“Yeah, we wanted to release it next year, but we’re still deciding if we should combine part one and two, or publish them separately,” she explains.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says disappointedly. “I always thought it was just his diary.”

“Yeah, the context doesn’t really make sense at first glance. That’s why we included a better explanation on the second draft of part one,” she explains before asking the next question. “Have you read part one yet? You’ll notice that some pages can be random words while others are entries. We also had to explain on why we chose that format.”

“Because it’s all a secret in the beginning,” Baekhyun follows on, despite not being asked. “No one knows what a trainee’s life is like and there was so much pressure to keep the company’s image positive. The book shows the complexity of that life.”

There’s a strange ache in his heart as he realizes that he may be the only one who was affected by Minseok’s fears and struggles. His fans will see this book as a gift and maybe some will be emphatic, but he doesn’t believe that they will share his pain. He’s starting to understand Key hyung’s words when he said _I’m the one who’ll see his vulnerability and insecurity_.

Baekhyun doesn’t even hear the girl’s reply until his eyes focuses back on her face. There’s amusement written in her expression, something that Baekhyun can’t respond well to. So he fakes a smile for etiquette sake.

He’s still unsure on how he should move on. The parts he knew about Minseok means nothing anymore. It’s no longer secrets shared between them, it’s just common knowledge between Minseok and countless of fans. So he cowers a little and unconsciously leans against Jongdae for comfort, the only constant thing in his life.

He doesn’t notice Jongdae’s scowl or the comforting arm around his waist.

“Since you already finished a second draft of the first book, then it’s fine for my friend to keep the first draft,” Jongdae says annoyedly. “Minseok can call me if he has a problem of us keeping it.”

Baekhyun stares at Jongdae in surprise. He didn’t really want the book back.

“Um, I guess that’s true,” she says as she cautiously hands the book back. Jongdae snatches it and gives it to his friend abruptly.

“I don’t want it. It’s fine,” Baekhyun tries to insist. He doesn’t want to hold on to something that no longer have meaning to him.

“Don’t be an idiot. You are still the first one to know more about him than his fans.”

“What’s the point of keeping the book anyway? At most, it will end up becoming a rare merchandise that fans will want. There’s no _real_ value in it for me.”

“Yes there is!” the younger insists. “Because you’d still feel his warmth when you hold it, and it’d _still_ be the first item you owned that was his. Shouldn’t that mean something to you?”

Jongdae seems desperate about keeping Baekhyun’s faith high on his soulmate’s decisions. The elder doesn’t know if he’s actually quitting too fast or Jongdae is just holding on to too much hope.

“It should, but...I just want this book to mean more than just _Minseok’s belonging_. How am I supposed to believe that this book is special when _every_ fan will have the _exact_ same copy?”

“Oh,” the girl interrupts them with her acknowledgement.

“Shh,” Jongdae rudely tells her before facing his friend again. “That shouldn’t matter. The important thing _is_ you were the first to know his past, and you’ll _always_ be the first to know his stories in the future.”

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip, not knowing how to reply to his friend. Jongdae doesn’t seem to understand on _why_ he cares so much about this diary. His friend would only understand if Yang Xing was given to _every_ past suitor and _not_ just him. It’s impossible to imagine that though, not when Yixing seems to be completely smitten by Jongdae.

“I don’t think you’ve seen the second draft yet,” the girl says, completely ignoring Jongdae’s glare. “His label gave suggestions to omit out a few entries, so technically you would still know more about his past. Plus, there’s this.”

She reaches out her hand as if asking permission to take the book again. Baekhyun gives it to her without reluctance, ignoring Jongdae’s unhappy expression.

“The address he put on first page was his childhood home, so he had to change that to prevent fans from ruining his home.” She says as she flips through the pages. “There’s also this page, where he talks about meeting a possible soulmate for the first time,” she points to the page.

It’s the entry where Minseok talks about meeting Baekhyun for the first time.

“It’s really sweet how he described that moment, but the publishers warned him that his fans may not like it as much. So they changed the words of that entry, and Minseok took out the next page too. He claims that the next page will cause controversy too.”

To the ordinary eye, the controversial page looks like a simple page with four paragraphs. But Baekhyun has learned that nothing about this book was ordinary.

“Oh,” Baekhyun replies. “Thank you.”

The girl nods and smiles at him. Baekhyun suddenly realizes that she has been nicer to him than he was towards her.

“I actually don’t remember your name despite recognizing your face,” Baekhyun admits ashamedly. “What was it again?”

“Lu Han,” she says. “What’s your name?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun,” she says as she offers her hand.

This time Baekhyun accepts it, feeling a little more comfortable with the girl’s presence.

“Wow, your hand is _so_ soft. If only you were willing to touch me.”

Baekhyun retracts his hand back abruptly and glares at her disgustedly. They’ll _definitely_ stand five feet apart from now on.

 

 

There was no disappointment in Baekhyun’s side when he finds out that Minseok left early from the party. He finds himself having hope again once he reads the hidden message on the controversial page.

Jongdae thinks that the message does the job better than he did on making his friend feel better.

It’s a short quote hidden between the lines of paragraphs and it’s the meaning behind it that makes his heart warms.

 

 _“But how will I know who my soulmate is? By taking risks. By risking failure, disappointment, disillusion, but never ceasing in your search of love. As long as you keep looking, you will triumph in the end.” --_ Paul Coelho

 

 

***

 

**_Minseok’s childhood home, February 12 2011_ **

 

A letter lays across the passenger's seat, with Gyeon’s name labeled on it. It contains a personal invitation, handwritten by the host himself, and a demand that Gyeon’s presence is required, no excuses accepted. Minseok had chuckle at that request, a small smile on his lips contradicting the tiredness of his body. He called Hangeng that night, cheerfully accepting the invitation and tolerating the rant that followed. He knows it's been awhile since he last saw his brothers. Even as he stares at his old home right now, there's an ache in his heart as he realizes how much things have changed.

He unlocks the car door and gently closes it before walking towards the trunk. He takes the large gift bag from the trunk and walks slowly to the house. It's supposed to be a gift for his future niece or nephew, and he's unsure if Hangeng will be angry or not. The elder has been melancholic ever since his pregnancy. So he's hoping that the gift won't be thrown at his face, or at a nearby wall.

As he rings the doorbell, he's expecting a familiar face or at least someone related to him. Except it's not, it's Jonghyun, looking annoyed at him at first glance already. Minseok can't remember what he did that pissed off the younger.

“It's one thing to tell your fans that you envy me, but did you _have_ to use my name for your stupid autobiography?” the younger immediately rants.

Minseok chuckles nervously at that, forgetting about that little fact.

“How did you know? I thought it's not out yet.”

“I have sources,” Jonghyun slants his eyes. He's still not forgiving the elder that easily.

“No, he doesn't,” Key retorts, suddenly showing up besides his soulmate. “Blame the loudmouth you trusted your secrets to.”

Minseok sighs loudly as he understands the reference. Lu Han was never good at keeping a secret amongst mutual friends, but she's still better than his past friends, the ones who'd tell anyone.

“I want an apology and a future statement that states that I'm your role model,” Jonghyun requests shamelessly.

“But you don't even know my reasonings,” the elder retorts. “Otherwise, you'd _love_ having your name in the book.”

“Fine, let me hear it.”

“You remind me of a boy I knew in elementary. The one who'd bravely defend a weak classmate against a bully. I wanted to use a name that can be associated with courage and strength. I felt that you were the perfect example.”

Jonghyun stares at him as if he doesn't completely believe him.

“That sounds like complete BS,” he finally replies.

“It's not!” Minseok argues before chuckling nervously.

Key rolls his eyes at the absurdity of this argument, and takes the moment to interrupt them.

“ _Anyway_ , it's not like you will get backlash for this book, and I'm sure Minseok means well. So, can he come in now and join the party?”

“But -- “ Jonghyun looks ready to pout his way into continuing this argument.

“No,” Key says sternly. “It’s Hangeng’s birthday, let's play nice.”

He doesn't give Jonghyun a chance to say more as he grabs the elder's wrist and pulls him away from the front door.

“Nice to see you again hyung,” Key says out loud before leaving the room.

Minseok sighs in relief and takes in his surroundings. It looks the same as it was years ago, the same dent in the wall when Seokjin accidentally slammed the door, and the same crack on the upholstery from years of wear. It's nostalgic and heartwarming for him.

“Hyung!” A familiar voice calls out to him.

Seokjin, the baby of the family, still fresh faced and naive in some ways. He looks excited to see him and Minseok greets him with the same gummy smile.

They slam into each other as they pull into a tight hug. Seokjin feels fatter now, more meat into his bones. It makes Minseok wonder who's feeding his baby brother, because he'd like to thank them for keeping him healthy.

“Looks like idol Kim made time for his poor brothers,” Sungkyu teases.

“Hyung,” Minseok says tearfully before pulling his brother for a hug too.

Sungkyu tries to avoid it, he doesn't want Seokjin’s cooties to rub onto him, but Minseok is persistent.

“There, there,” he pats his brother's back. “I know how cruel life have been without me.”

Minseok replies with a lopsided smile, but his arm remains around Sungkyu, and the other around Seokjin.

“I'm just glad to see you both well. Those phone calls were never enough.”

Seokjin greedily agrees, always one to feel sentimental. Sungkyu shrugs it off, despite feeling the same.

“Where are Heechul hyung and Hangeng hyung?”

“Heechul hyung is wearing the cone of shame, so he's not allowed to make any noises,” Seokjin explains.

Minseok chuckles at the response, feeling right at home. _Looks like nothing much has changed…_

“ _Also_ , we have other guests today,” Sunkyu notes with a mischievous smirk.

“Really? Who are they?”

“You’ll just have to see,” the elder replies before nudging Minseok to follow him to the spacious entertainment room.

It seems everyone has kept themselves busy, either with food or conversation. Amongst them, Minseok is able to recognize Hangeng, standing by the wall, speaking with Onew and his date, a girl with long black hair. Heechul is sitting alone in a corner, facing the wall due to cone punishment. Then there’s Jongdae, the young cousin that used to ask Minseok for piggyback rides and unhealthy snacks. He looks much older now and Minseok suddenly feels ancient. And beside Jongdae is Yixing, the friend who Minseok will always feel grateful to. He is surprised to see Jongdae's hand intertwining with Yixing's. He begins to wonder if he missed out on a few developments in people's lives.

“Hey, look who's here!” Sungkyu decides to take the lead in announcing his presence.

Minseok’s friends crowd him easily, greetings pouring out of everyone's mouths, but it's Hangeng who was able to push everyone away.

There's a threatening growl before people gave some space, and allowed the pregnant male to latch himself onto Minseok. Hangeng leads him away to an emptier room for privacy. Sungkyu and Seokjin follow them, and Jongdae isn’t far behind, unbeknownst to them.

“I missed you,” Hangeng tells him with too much emotions. Minseok smiles warmingly as he pats the elder’s back. “Your brothers are horrible people. Bring me to China with you.”

Seokjin makes a strangled sound in the back, feeling offended at being called _horrible_. He’s usually labeled as the nice one in the group. Meanwhile, Sungkyu remains unphased by the label, he’s busy trying out some appetizers.

“I don’t think the filming staff will like that idea,” Minseok tries to console his brother in law.

“Tell them I’m your soulmate, or that the baby is yours,” Hangeng says nonchalantly.

“Hey! You have your own _and_ Heechul. Don’t steal Minseok from _his_ soulmate,” Jongdae immediately argues, defending Baekhyun’s ownership. He grabs his cousin’s arm and pulls him away from Hangeng’s tight grip.

Minseok chuckles nervously, never knowing how to settle family arguments.

Hangeng seems to not mind the comment, surprisingly. Minseok was _sure_ the elder would get more emotional. Instead, Hangeng smirks and shrugs before telling everyone that it’s cake cutting time.

“Um, hyung, we didn’t eat lunch yet,” Seokjin says softly.

“The baby _wants_ cake,” Hangeng tells him curtly. Suddenly, everyone seems to be okay with having cake for lunch.

Minseok watches Seokjin stumbles a little as he rushes to get the cake ready. Sungkyu soon follows him, probably intending to boss his younger brother while making sure the food is fine. Minseok doesn’t get a chance to follow them seeing how Jongdae decides to grab his arm.

“Hyung~” Jongdae greets him cutely.

Minseok laughs at his hopeful expression. He notices Yixing hovering behind the younger, and he greets his old friend with a short bow. Yixing reciprocates with a perfect bow, a habit that Minseok admires.

“Yes?”

“Is that for me?” Jongdae points to the gift bag that Minseok was holding.

Minseok glances down, before remembering that he hasn’t given away the gift yet.

“Oh, no, it’s for the baby.”

“Oh,” Jongdae says in a sad tone. “Then where’s _my_ gift?”

“Um, not bought yet?” Minseok says in a sorrowful tone.

Jongdae slants his eyes, as if assessing to forgive his cousin or make his life hell. Yixing seems to find the situation funny, smiling goofily.

“I promise. Next time, I’ll bring you back a big one,” Minseok immediately consoles.

Jongdae hums for a while before his eyes light in mischief.

“ _Actually_ , I want five worn shirts with your signature, unwashed and full of your sweat,” the younger says before wrinkling his nose at the words _Sweat_.

“Um, why?”

Jongdae laughs as if Minseok’s question is cute, and pats his shoulder.

“You’re funny, hyung,” he says as he rocks the ball of his feet. He seems to behave much younger than his supposed age.

“Alright, just stay out of trouble,” Minseok begs his cousin. He has a hunch that Jongdae will do something reckless with his worn shirts, but he doesn’t have the time to babysit him. He mentally reminds himself to warn Heechul.

“Sure,” Jongdae tells him nonchalantly, but they both know he won’t behave.

“You always get into trouble, huh?” Yixing finally makes a sound.

Jongdae blushes, uncanny reaction to his usual confident self. Minseok notes this with amusement.

“Sometimes,” the younger mumbles. “It’s just, following the rules can get boring.”

Minseok scoffs at his cousin, shaking his head in disagreement.

“With Jongdae, there’s no such thing _as_ rules. I don’t think he has ever _followed_ a rule,” Minseok tells Yixing.

“Hey! I applied to university using _regular_ methods. I didn’t add my name onto the list unlike previous times,” Jongdae argues. He feels like he should tell them that he can behave _sometimes._

“Okay, once in a lifetime then,” Minseok agrees. He shares a secret smile with Yixing.

Jongdae doesn’t like how they gang up on him. So he’s pouts and crosses his arms, expressing his discontent.

“I liked you better when you weren’t here,” he tells Minseok. “Go back to your idol life!”

Yixing chuckles at his soulmate’s reaction, before reaching out to wrap his arm around the younger. The tender kiss on Jongdae’s forehead doesn’t go unnoticed by Minseok, and Jongdae is suddenly blushing again furiously.

“So, is this new? Or did I somehow miss this news when I saw you last time, Yixing?” Minseok asks them in amusement.

Jongdae stutters as he tries to reply so Yixing saves the younger from embarrassment.

“It’s not new, but still early,” Yixing tells him with a huge smile.

Jongdae struggles a little before unwrapping himself from Yixing’s side.

“My cousins are here and so are your artists,” the younger whines. “We shouldn’t...you know…”

“You don’t want to tell them?” Yixing frowns. He never realized how badly Jongdae wanted to keep this a secret. “But I want everyone to know.”

“You didn’t even tell the public yet!” the younger chastises.

“I mean, tell _our_ friends and family. Don’t you want them to know?”

“I do,” Jongdae reassures. “I just don’t know _how_ to announce it. So maybe you should do it?”

The younger looks up innocently at Yixing’s face.

“You just want Yixing to do _everything_ ,” Minseok says exasperatedly, with a bit of amusement.

“He’s better at saying things!”

Yixing seems to laugh in relief before pulling Jongdae into a quick hug.

“I’ll tell whoever you want me to,” Yixing promises his soulmate, sealing it with a kiss to the palm of his hand.

“Just not today,” the younger says quickly. His face still blushes prettily. “It’s Hangeng’s birthday.”

“Okay, tomorrow then,” Yixing challenges. Jongdae nods cutely in response.

“Wow, if you guys weren’t so cute, I would tell you both to get a room,” Minseok jokes.

Only Yixing seems to find it funny, unlike Jongdae’s pouting expression.

“So, how long is ‘still early’?” Minseok asks, still curious on this recent development.

“Hmm, September?” Yixing guesses, not really sure on the official date.

“No~. October!” Jongdae disagrees. “It was after your birthday.”

“Ah right,” Yixing notes. “But we knew since September that we were fated.”

Minseok’s eyes widen at that fact. He thought that Jongdae would be too young to have his soulmate already so he didn’t think that they could be a bonded couple.

“What? Really?” Minseok asks in amazement. “Wow, I didn’t think it’d finally happen for you. I knew you kept wondering about the other end of your string.”

Yixing nods at Minseok’s words. He remembers how often they’d talk about their soulmates during Minseok’s lawsuit.

“I definitely don’t regret waiting,” Yixing tells him.

“I’m going to get a drink so I can relieve myself from all this cheesiness,” Jongdae notes. There’s still amusement in his tone, so Minseok knows the younger doesn’t mind Yixing’s words.

As Jongdae walks away from them, Yixing stares at him with the same fondness as when the younger was beside him. Minseok thinks this couple will be good to each other, and he’s relieved by this fact. He won’t need to worry over Jongdae’s safety, Yixing is strict enough to handle the younger.

There’s still something that nags Minseok though. So he has to ask Yixing before Jongdae returns.

“Was it too soon for you? Jongdae came a few weeks after you broke up with that girl, right?” Minseok asks him.

“No,” Yixing admits. “It was a mutual decision between Ama and me. We knew it wouldn’t last long, and we just wanted to _be_ with someone in meantime. I didn’t mind letting go of her once she found out about Onew, her soulmate. They’re good for each other, I can see that.”

“Oh, the girl beside Onew was Ama?” Minseok asks.

“Yep.”

“Wow, I think you’re the only friend I know who would date _very_ pretty people,” Minseok jokes.

Yixing doesn’t seem to mind as he laughs along before his expression turns serious.

“What about you? Would you be ready to meet your soulmate?” he asks. There’s foreshadowing to his question that Minseok doesn’t notice.

“I think I’m always ready,” Minseok starts to say.

Yixing smiles encouraging at Minseok to continue before nodding at Jongdae, who’s appearing behind his cousin. Baekhyun follows Jongdae closely, the treasured book in his hands. Yixing’s signal gives Jongdae confirmation to walk closer to them.

Unlike Baekhyun, Minseok’s string doesn’t move or react to Baekhyun’s presence. Minseok will have to wait for Baekhyun’s twentieth birthday to see it move.

“But you were right, it did get lonely. So I followed your suggestion and found someone,” Minseok explains.

Yixing widens his eyes at the new information before choking out a strangled _What_. Jongdae halts his silent walk, causing Baekhyun to stumble a little against Jongdae’s back.

“I know he’s not my soulmate, but it’s nice to hold someone again. It’s been _so_ long that I forgot how it felt to have someone. I’m glad I followed your advice,” Minseok continues.

There’s a glare that Yixing has memorized by now that seems to translate to betrayal, and Yixing can recognize that glare on his soulmate’s face. So he can only _try_ to fix this situation.

“But, you’ll break it off right? I mean, if your soulmate were to show up at this party, I’m sure this other guy isn’t _that_ special,” Yixing rants on nervously.

“Um,” Minseok starts to say in a confused expression. He doesn’t know why Yixing would ask this kind of question all of a sudden. “Well, I don’t know if I would. I think I’m starting to like him a lot.”

Yixing seems to stare at Minseok in horror, causing the elder to have a questioning expression, but Yixing is too busy trying to not disappoint Jongdae. It seems his efforts have failed since Jongdae pulls Baekhyun out of the room, causing the book in Baekhyun’s hands to fall on the floor. The loud _thud_ causes Minseok to look back, barely seeing the backs of two men.

“Wasn’t that Jongdae?” Minseok questions before picking up the fallen book.

“Yeah, he must have forgotten something,” Yixing says quickly. He feels disheartened to have failed this plan, and he wishes he can make both Jongdae and Baekhyun feel better.

Minseok doesn’t seem to notice Yixing’s words or his expressions as the elder traces the fallen book’s title. The book’s design reminds him of his autobiography, but it’s smaller in size and with a better design. As he opens the cover, he can see a replica of the first page of his book, with a different address and name.

 

_Property of Baekhyun_

_123 East 169th Street Apt. 2A Bronx, NY_

 

Minseok traces the name, as if he recognizes it from the past. It’s familiar and it makes him recall memories of his trainee days, specifically the month he spent in New York.

“I feel like I know this name from somewhere,” he mutters to Yixing, before looking up. He can see Yixing’s bewildered expression, as if Yixing is shocked to see him patting some book. Minseok blushes as he realizes how weird he must have looked.

“Sorry,” he mutters an apology.

“Don’t be,” Yixing finally says with a smile. “That book is from a good friend of mine. He wanted to give it to you.”

Minseok raises the book, as if asking if Yixing meant this one.

“Are you sure? It has his name and everything.”

“I am,” Yixing says in certainty. “When Luhan showed me your autobiography book -- “

Minseok sighs exasperatedly, as if wanting to punish that girl for showing the book to everyone. Yixing seems to laugh at his reaction.

“Well, the book inspired my friend to write his own entries. He wanted to tell you his life too.”

“Really?” Minseok notes in interest. “I didn’t even get a chance to meet him yet.”

“You will. I’ll make sure of it,” Yixing promises. “For now, will you read it? If not for him, do it for me.”

Minseok raises an eyebrow at Yixing’s _Do it for me_ comment. He has never heard his friend say that before. It seems this friend must be someone important to Yixing too.

“Of course, I’ll read it.”

Yixing smiles before wrapping an arm around Minseok.

“Tell me about the offer you accepted. China will be quite interesting for you,” Yixing tells him.

“It will,” Minseok says in excitement. “You should come too! I don’t know if I’ll survive without your help.”

“Don’t worry. I know a friend who’s an amazing translator and guide.”

 

***

 

Anxiety has become part of Baekhyun’s life these days. He thinks it comes with the uncertainty of when he’ll finally meet his soulmate. So when Jongdae says that Hangeng is holding this party, and that Minseok will be there, Baekhyun can only nod to his friend’s _I swear he won’t escape this time_ rant.

When the party day arrives, he’s nonchalant, thinking nothing will happen. He shouldn’t get his hopes up too high.

So he remains in the kitchen area, eating random appetizers because they fill this void in his heart. Going out to the living room will cause him to see Key hyung feeding his soulmate pieces of chips, Onew cuddling with his girlfriend Ama, Hangeng’s incessant yet cute demands to Heechul, and the occasional flirting between Jongdae and Yixing. _No, thank you_ , Baekhyun would like to tell them. He will remain in the kitchen until some single person joins the party too.

Even Seokjin, the one that he thought was single, is actually already married at his age. Baekhyun doesn’t know where that guy gets his luck, but Baekhyun would like some too, please. Seokjin even manages to text his wife, who’s apparently taking a break from her clingy husband.

Meanwhile Sungkyu, it turns out , _does_ have a soulmate too. Except Sungkyu is known to be a coward, too scared to make the first move, and his soulmate is the same. So his brothers have been betting on when one of them will finally make the first move.

So technically, Baekhyun is the single one in this group, despite Sungkyu’s insistence that they should hang out and make Minseok jealous. Baekhyun finds that a little funny since he doubts Minseok will care about him.

It’s been awhile since everyone came, but Baekhyun doesn’t have to wait long until he hears Sungkyu’s announcement that Minseok has arrived. Suddenly, his anxiety comes back in full force and Baekhyun stumbles as he rushes to stand near the kitchen door, hearing his soulmate’s voice. It’s been a long time, but the voice brings familiarity and acute longing as he wishes to stand closer to Minseok.

He listens impatiently as guests interact with Minseok, and almost huffs in anger when they bring Minseok into a private room, before he remembers that he was the one who asked Minseok’s brothers for this privacy, not wanting everyone to see and hear his confession.

Hangeng returns to the kitchen soon after with Seokjin and Sungkyu in tow, a smirk in his expression. He pats Baekhyun’s shoulder for encouragement before ordering Seokjin to cut him a piece of cake. Baekhyun smiles at Hangeng’s bossy attitude.

Being a carrier is a hard life, especially in Asian countries where they still prefer females to give birth. -Baekhyun doesn’t know if he really wants kids yet, those little monsters seem to always hate him. So he’s not sure if he’ll ever experience the hardship one day, but he knows it’ll be an experience he won’t forget.

As he thinks about his future, he realizes that he didn’t have to wait long before Jongdae shows up with a huge smile. The younger seems more excited than Baekhyun regarding their plan. Baekhyun is still nervous, but he’s more confident now, knowing that everyone in this house is supporting him.

He grabs the treasured book, the one he had prepared before the party, and holds it tightly in his hands. Jongdae takes a moment to squeeze his arm as a supportive gesture, before leading him out of the kitchen.

It’s a short walk to the private room, and Baekhyun can hear his heart beat a little faster. There’s a moment where he panics internally and every doubt he’s ever had floods his brain. Suddenly, he wants to run away, forget this plan, and live in a Minseok-free bubble. He thinks that kind of life is okay, I mean he _has_ been living like that since he was born.

It’s the sight of Minseok’s back and the richness of his voice that brings him back to reality. His mind is suddenly clear and his string is hyper, wanting him to reach out and touch his soulmate. He’s happy, nervous and afraid at the same time. It’s amazing how he can feel all of these range of emotions from just one glance. He wonders offhandedly if this was the same feeling that Jongdae experienced when he met Yixing months ago.

He can hear Yixing’s words and sees the signal from the elder as they walk closer to Minseok. Baekhyun pays attention to Minseok’s appearance, from his dyed pink hair to his stylish clothes, and finally the charm bracelet on his wrist. It reminds him of those couple bracelets people buy.

He takes in Minseok’s words as the elder says _I think I’m always ready_. It’s heartwarming and gives him so much hope that he didn’t think he’d crash _so_ much when he hears his soulmate say _Found someone_.

Those words caught him off guard and he almost falls when Jongdae halts in his pace.

 

_I don’t know if I would. I think I’m starting to like him a lot._

 

The two sentences seem to loop in Baekhyun’s mind, even as Jongdae pulls him out of the room in a rush. He’s frozen in a trance as many thoughts fill his head. A piece of his heart fell in that room, and he doesn’t think he can get it back.

 

***

 

**_Seoul’s Dorm, February 14 2011_ **

 

Baekhyun frowns as he starts to notice the changes in skin tone of Jongdae’s face. The younger looks a little ashen, possibly due to side effects of being away from Yixing. Jongdae has made it a point to ignore his soulmate’s texts and calls, as he silently rages about the failed plan. Even Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy to be mad at Minseok, not when he knew that there was a chance of the plan failing.

So, he doesn’t want his best friend to suffer too. Jongdae was happy and quite bubbly whenever he was contacting Yixing. Seeing his friend’s sullen expressions makes Baekhyun depressed too.

“I don’t know _why_ you’re still blaming Yixing. You shouldn’t. He didn’t know that Minseok already has a boyfriend.”

The words _boyfriend_ leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but Baekhyun ignores it so he can help Jongdae feel better.

“Well, he should know! He’s Minseok’s CEO. He should know _everyone’s_ business,” the younger argues.

Baekhyun can see Jongdae’s eyes lighting up every time his phone beeps, probably constant _Forgive me_ messages from Yixing. He _knows_ Jongdae just needs the right push to forgive Yixing already.

“Even Onew hyung doesn’t know where Jonghyun hyung goes to when he gets days off. Plus, you’re being dramatic. _I_ should be the one who’s mad at Yixing, not you. In fact, I’m not even angry or disappointed.”

“Well you should be! Minseok _ruined_ your happy ending and my stupid soulmate didn’t even tell him to break it off.”

“He shouldn’t ask Minseok to do that,” Baekhyun tells him softly, trying the gentle approach instead. “I wouldn’t want Minseok to break up with his boyfriend just because Yixing told him to. I’d want it for his own reasons, not anyone else’s.”

“Like _I met my soulmate_ type of reason?”

“No. Like, he didn’t like him anymore or he wants to be with someone else even more. I don’t want him to stop dating him _just_ because he met me. I want him to choose me because he wants _me._ Just me.”

Jongdae stays quiet for a moment before looking up again at Baekhyun’s face.

“But what happened to the four of us in the future? Like how we imagined it to be?”

“Maybe one day. Just not today,” Baekhyun tells him in a sad tone, a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder.

There’s a long silence as Baekhyun lets his friend accept reality, just as he did yesterday.

It’s going to be a tough journey, but the soulmate quote from Minseok will keep him going.

“You should see him today. You always did _love_ valentine’s day,” Baekhyun teases.

“I look horrible,” Jongdae mumbles before reaching for his phone. It’s a good sign that the younger will resume his never-ending texting session with Yixing.

Baekhyun takes the opportunity to silently walk out of the room, making sure Jongdae doesn’t notice his escape.

“You should shower then, because I texted him a few hours ago and he says he’ll be here in an hour,” the elder tells him in a nonchalant way.

“What?!!”

Baekhyun cackles at Jongdae’s reaction and runs out of the dorm before Jongdae can get his hands on him. Jongdae will think it’s revenge for all the years of bullying, but Baekhyun just wants his friend to be happy again. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

 

***

 

**_Zhang Studio, March 4 2011_ **

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he agreed, but intuition tells him to accept Yixing’s invitation. There were rumors of Gyeon’s upcoming role in a drama produced in China. The rumor was confirmed recently, and Baekhyun finds himself feeling happy for Minseok’s continuous success. Today marks the date of his departure to China, where Gyeon will stay for the next two months.

Yixing advises him to meet Minseok, at least before he leaves so Baekhyun can decide on what he wants in the future. The younger agrees, knowing that it’s better to see if there’s any hope in the future, or none at all. He thinks he’s ready for either case.

Surprisingly, it’s Heechul who is tearful as he hugs Minseok goodbye. Hangeng looks ready to pull his husband away from Minseok, possibly annoyed at Heechul’s sensitive reaction. The rest of the brothers seem calm despite Seokjin’s long hug and Sungkyu’s repetitive back pats. They will still call each other, but they won’t be able to reunite until Minseok’s filming is finished.

Jongdae is next as Baekhyun watches him smack Minseok in the arm, claiming that the elder is leaving _before_ he could get any worn shirts. Minseok seems apologetic and promises to mail some as soon as possible. Yixing had to stop Jongdae’s guilt tripping before Minseok would be forever stuck in the same spot, apologizing for every wrong thing that happened in Jongdae’s life.

Next are some of Minseok’s friends that Baekhyun doesn’t recognize, but also artists under Yixing’s label. It takes a while for Minseok to say goodbye to them, making Baekhyun feel out of place as he realizes that so many people _know_ Minseok really well. Yet Baekhyun only knows the Minseok in the entries and _that_ Minseok didn’t have many friends at that time. _This_ Minseok has so many.

It takes another half an hour before Minseok walks to Yixing and hugs him tightly. Yixing jokes that he doesn’t need a goodbye since they’re _always_ in touch, but Minseok smiles sadly at him. Baekhyun thinks their friendship can’t be expressed in words or drawn in images, like his friendship with Jongdae. Intricate and beautiful.

When it’s finally time to meet Minseok, Yixing requests everyone to leave the room, causing Minseok to stare at Yixing questioningly. It doesn’t take long as many of them respect Yixing’s authority, and suddenly it’s just the three of them in the room.

Minseok turns to the third person, finally noticing the handsome stranger near him. There’s recognition in Minseok’s eyes as he smiles at the stranger earnestly. He thinks it’s weird that there’s a sense of tranquility and radiance emitting from the stranger, and how familiar it is. He thinks back of the past, of the first time he has felt this before, and his hearts clenches in excitement.

“Minseok,” Yixing calls hims out of his trance and the elder looks up.

“Yes?”

“I made a promise to the both of you that you could meet one day,” Yixing explains. “This is Baekhyun. He was the one who gifted you his diary.”

“Hi,” Baekhyun greets him shyly before bowing in respect.

 _Baekhyun...the familiar name and the familiar sensation. Are you really the same boy I’ve met a long time ago?_ \-- Minseok wonders.

“Hi,” he decides to say instead. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” the younger replies.

“I’m just going to step outside,” Yixing tells them while waving his phone, pretending that he has some important business to attend to.

Baekhyun notices the strange expression on Minseok’s face, and he wonders if the elder is alright. Maybe he should have chosen a better day if Minseok isn’t in his best condition.

It seems Baekhyun’s worried expression pulls Minseok out of his trance, and the elder laughs nervously for making him worry.

“I’m sorry. I _swear_ to you that I’m fine. I was just thinking...have we met before?”

The light blush on Baekhyun’s face reminds Minseok of how young and boyish Baekhyun is actually is.

“It’s fine, hyung,” Baekhyun tells him. “Yes, we did meet a long time ago.”

“You must know my cousin then, right?” the elder immediately says. “Or maybe I’m jumping to conclusions.”

“No,” the younger insists. “I _do_ know your cousin, Jongdae. He’s been my roommates and friend for years.”

Hope is a cruel thing to develop, Baekhyun finds. He’s suddenly full of that when he sees Minseok smiling at him widely. He’s not supposed to fall for this false hope, he _knew_ that this first meeting was about introducing himself again. He shouldn’t be focusing on his emotions, but his heart _pines_ for his soulmate.

“Wow, I can’t believe I guessed it right,” Minseok tells him with an amused laugh. “My friends always tease me for having short term memory.”

Baekhyun stares at the elder, entranced by the elder’s personality. Everything he sees is being absorbed so quickly in Baekhyun’s mind.

“I saw Jongdae, a few weeks ago. He seems so healthy and happy, and I have to say thank you,” Minseok tells him. Baekhyun is ready to deny any involvement, but Minseok is unrelenting regarding this. “I _know_ that he eats a lot without your help, and that Yixing contributes to his happiness, but I’m happy that he has _you_ for the bad times. No one else will care about him if you weren’t there.”

“He’d have done the same thing to me.”

“But he’d probably count it as a favor and make you repay it in the future,” the elder jokes.

Baekhyun giggles at that, something that he thinks he has never done before, but the relief on Minseok’s face makes him want to do it again. He wants to do that again, to always soothe Minseok’s fears and insecurity.

“Sometimes he’d do that, but lately he’s been asking other friends instead. I think I’m no longer special enough to haggle favors out from.”

“That’s good then. _Now_ you can ask as many favors as you want without worrying about paying it back.”

“And here I was thinking that Jongdae got his mischievous side from Heechul hyung.”

“That’s what I’d like people to think,” Minseok jokes again before laughing at his own words.

Baekhyun smiles at that, he loves seeing the elder’s carefree attitude.

“You’re very relaxed in person, unlike in your diary. In the book, you had so many worries and fears, but now you’re confident with yourself. I’m really glad it worked out so well,” Baekhyun notes.

Minseok stares at him in shock before recollecting himself and smiling warmly at the words. Many have told him about his presence exuding confidence, but he thinks none have referred to his progress.

“Yeah? I don’t think I’ve thought about my progress. People did say I’m confident and forward with what I want, but they haven’t known me since trainee days. I suppose you’ll be the first to be able to judge me in that way.”

“B..but I don’t mean to judge you! I was simply making an observation, that you’re better than okay now. That you don’t need to be scared anymore.”

“But I’m _still_ scared. I’m scared of disappointing the cast and staff. I’m scared of picking a role that my fans won’t like. I’m scared of letting down my family, for spending so much time on my career and rarely on them. I’m not that invincible yet, please don’t assume so.”

Baekhyun empthises, so much so that he thinks he’s the only one who’ll understand Minseok. He thinks this is what Key hyung meant when he said that only the soulmate can understand each other's struggles.

“Oh wow,” Minseok says all of a sudden, realizing something. “I feel like I’ve just told you my biggest fear. I hope you won’t tell this to _everyone_ and cause some serious headache to my publicist,” he jokes in the end.

“Oh, don’t worry hyung,” Baekhyun reassures. “I’ll just tell Dispatch and get some of that wons.”

“And I was starting to like you,” Minseok pretends to pout.

Baekhyun’s hearts clenches at the word _like_ , but the tease still causes him to laugh it off despite of how painful it is.

There’s a sudden beep from a phone, and Baekhyun watches Minseok retrieve his phone. It’s a short glance, but Baekhyun can see the wide smile and it hurts to think that it may have been from Minseok’s boyfriend. It brings the younger back to reality as his mind repeatedly tells him _He’s not yours_.

“You can answer that if you want,” Baekhyun tells him, ignoring the wavering tone in his voice. “I’m probably keeping you too long.”

“Nah, it can wait,” Minseok tells him with the same smile as before. “You know, I usually hesitate when I meet someone new, but it’s different talking to you. You make it easy for me to open up.”

“I feel the same way, hyung,” Baekhyun smiles happily. “After reading all of your entries, I wish I had known you since childhood. It seems a little unfair that I could be Jongdae’s best friend, but not have met you until now.”

Minseok laughs at this, but he can’t bring himself to disagree.

“We still have the rest of our lives to know each other. Isn’t it better than nothing?” the elder teases.

“I guess Jongdae infected me with his greediness.”

Unfortunately Yixing arrives at that moment, interrupting the constant flow of their conversation.

“I’m sorry, but it’s time to leave, Minseok. I’m sure you guys can catch up another time,” Yixing tells them, but looks at Baekhyun primarily.

“Right, of course,” Minseok replies, already back to his serious self.

Baekhyun thinks this serious side of Minseok is the version he likes the most.

“Thank you for talking to me,” Baekhyun tells him in a rush before Minseok leaves. “Good luck with filming!”

“Thank you,” Minseok gives him a quick smile before handing Yixing the bag he was holding before. “But you’re not going to leave me hanging. are you? Must _I_ be the one who ask for your number?”

Baekhyun gapes at him, feeling a bit like a gaping fish, but Minseok seems to enjoy his expression, laughing at him.

“I...I thought it’d be a one time thing,” Baekhyun says sheepishly.

“Of course not. Not when I’ll have questions about your entries and that I _may_ need someone to talk to at times.”

“What about your family?” Baekhyun asks at the same time as Yixing’s _Hey! I’m your friend too_.

“My brothers usually text me when they want money or something,” Minseok admits, feeling a bit embarrassed. “They don’t usually talk to me about other things. But it’s normal, most of them are married already.”

Yixing looks at Minseok expectantly, as if expecting some explanation.

“You’re busy with Jongdae!” Minseok exclaims.

Yixing seems to not like the answer as he scoffs.

“See if I ever re-sign your ass,” he mutters before walking out of the room. Minseok can only laugh nervously at that.

“Don’t worry, Jongdae will make sure you’re re-signed,” Baekhyun reassures him.

“Ah, I’m not worried. I can always get another agency,” Minseok teases. “Now, which messaging app do you use? Because Sungkyu made me download five different ones, and I only end up using one to two of them.”

“Is Line okay?” Baekhyun asks.

“Of course! Let me just find my code,” the elder mumbles. He seems to be a little slow navigating the app despite the fact he has used the app often.

There’s a sense of accomplishment in the back of Baekhyun’s mind, as it’s a step closer to having Minseok to himself. But the memory of Minseok’s boyfriend nags him too so Baekhyun had to ask.

“Are you sure your boyfriend won’t mind? I don’t want to monopolize your time.”

“Oh,” Minseok replies, looking surprised at Baekhyun’s knowledge of his boyfriend. “Don’t worry about that. He’ll get plenty of attention in China.”

“What do you mean?”

Minseok looks at him weirdly. “He’s part of the staff. So he comes with me wherever I go. It’s a nice perk I guess.”

Baekhyun wasn't expecting that response and his heart tells him that it has been stabbed enough for the day. Baekhyun agrees with it, he needs a break from this rollercoaster of emotions.

 

***

 

It was Jongdae's fault for starting the conversation. The younger has always been the source of bad ideas and doesn't listen when people scold him. But technically Baekhyun is _glad_ that Jongdae took the first step, because Baekhyun’s been talking nonstop with Minseok, and he remains on cloud nine. He just won't admit it publicly though, maybe only in his diary.

He thinks that this is the start of something. He doesn't know yet if it'll end in heartbreak or happily ever after, he just knows that it's _Minseok_ . It's _his_ soulmate, someone he's been looking for the longest time. How can he give up already at the first glance of an obstacle?

He won't, not when their bond may become strong one day.

He’s tracing their words and smiling like a lovestruck fool. There's hope, and he just needs to wait.

 

 

**kimin26**

Omg how do u have that pic? And moree?!!

Throw them out...better yet BURNNN THEMMM

_Read 11:54 pm_

 

**byunbyunboing**

LOL

2 late

1 pic posted into internet

 _Read 11:56 pm_  

**kimin26**

Ur a cruel one mr.byun

Fk i accidentally dropped my cell

Manager is gonna know im awake

_Read 11:58pm_

 

**byunbyunboing**

Lol sucks to be u

gn

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who cheated by reading the ending first, I'm side-eyeing you. For the rest who read from beginning, thank you for reading until the end!
> 
> A few facts that you may not know or missed:
> 
> Chosun Police is a real drama, and Oh Minseok is in the cast.  
> Gyeon is the character name of Minseok's latest role.  
> Ama is actually my friend's name, and she has always wanted to be Yixing's ex. Becoming Onew's soulmate is just my way of spoiling her.
> 
> Lastly, although there was _barely_ any xiubaek moments, I promise the next part will have better ones.


End file.
